Misguided Memories
by Fujubop
Summary: Sora lives in twilight town with his best friend Roxas and girlfriend Namine, everything was perfect until he starts having dreams of a place which he can't quite remember the name of. Why does it feel so important to him? and how much will he give up to find out more about it?
1. First Day

**A/N: Alright so this is my first attempt at a FanFic… NERVOUS! I've got ideas for how it is going to turn out but it might change depending on the feedback I get. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter ^^**

* * *

**Misguided Memories**

My name is Sora Haworth and I've lived in Twilight Town with my parents for all my life. Being an only child I always sought out kids my age to be friends with and I'll be damned if I didn't find the best.

Roxas Tideway, sure he can be a little shy but that doesn't stop him being the greatest guy ever, excluding yours truly, what can I say? He is like a brother to me.

And then there is her… Namine Hikaru, the girl who I ran face first into on the first day of high school. After a few months of using my wily charms and chasing her around she finally forgave me for giving her a bleeding nose and soon after we were together, she filled a part of me, she was the one.

So yeah high school went by just like that, the three of us were inseparable.

But since we finished our exams a feeling has been growing inside me… like something is missing.

I tried spending more time with Roxas and Namine but it just won't go away. I'll probably tell them soon, but I don't want to scare Namine into thinking she had done something wrong, she gets like that… it's adorable.

And then I've started having these weird dreams, well I think they're dreams, I get them during the day now too, sort of pictures flitting through my mind but I can never hold onto them. The ocean… waves crashing down on the shore… that's all I'm getting now but it seems to be gradually building up. I guess I should be… scared?

But when I see that ocean and hear those waves all I feel is longing, what is that place?

We have one week of school left for some reason or other but I'm glad to be honest, hopefully I can sort this out before summer break. I feel like I'm forgetting something… *BEEP BEEP* what the hell? Oh… right. Alarm clocks, I hate them. And one of many skills is ignoring them, all morning every morning.

* * *

**Monday – The First Day**

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real... or not?"_

**Sora**

'Sora! It's 7:15 c'mon, Roxas and Namine will be here soon.' shouted my mum up the stairs.

'Mmhmm I'm getting up now.' I mumbled sleepily, sticking my arm out of the covers to stop the infernal beeping, finding my target I slammed my hand down and it stopped. Aaaaaand silence I thought, smiling as I drifted back to sleep.

'Soooooorraaaaa…' A much smoother voice cooed, as something moved around my waist. 'Wake uuuuuup.' The voice whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

'Mmmm see that is how you should wake someone up.' I replied, opening my eyes to see Namine leaning over my torso, her blonde hair flowing down above me.

'Meh, I can think of better.' She offered, before leaning down and kissing my lips softly. I couldn't agree more I thought as she pulled away slowly. 'There is more where that came from if you can be ready in five.' She giggled, Getting off the bed and flicking her hair behind her ear. Damn that was sexy.

After she closed the door I jumped out of bed, suddenly motivated.

'Feeling jealous alarm clock?' I asked, slipping a pair of black shorts on, a slim white top and throwing a red hoody over that. Looking in the mirror I messed around with my hair a bit, not that it would change anything. My brown spikes were quite persistent in not moving… ever.

'If only you had a nice figure and long blonde hair.' I sighed, giving up my conversation with the alarm clock and heading out my room.

After brushing my teeth and throwing an apple in my bag I headed out the front where Roxas was waiting in his car. It was an old Lexus but Roxas spent whatever he could to keep it in good condition.

'Sora! Wait!' he yelled, sticking his head out the window with an alarmed expression. 'You forgot your purse!' lifting his hands up in horror.

'Haha very funny…' I called back, walking the steps of the porch to the car.

Namine appeared behind me, slinging her stuff over my shoulder as she skipped down to one of the back doors. 'Don't worry Sora, I knew you'd forget your favorite purse.' She teased, twirling around once she reached the car, her white dress spinning with her as she threw me a wink.

Opening the door she disappeared inside, leaving me star struck. Needless to say Namine had a hell of a personality. _The sun was setting, casting a deep red over the sea that glistened off the waves. The sound of feet running along the sand filled my ea-_

'Dude… you are like… so whipped.' laughed Roxas, watching my face as I shook out of my daydream. He must've thought I was dreaming about Namine, which I did… a lot, but not this time. Roxas' window closed and forgetting the image I hurried to the other side of the car and got in the back with Namine.

**Namine**

Just 5 minutes in the car and I was drifting off, my head resting on Sora's chest. I loved these moments more than I could explain… they were just so simple.

Sora didn't move around much, he only played his fingers through my hair as we made our way to school, leaving me free to dream to my heart's content.

The last couple of weeks of exams had been stressful but now that they were over nothing burdened my mind, I was free to think of whatever I wanted, and that meant Sora… and well… Sora.

Who wouldn't though? He was perfect. Putting his lean V-shaped torso aside, which was slowly rising up and down beneath me and I could feel the toned muscles pressing against my cheek ever so slig-_ASIDE… NAMINE_, he was more than I could have ever asked for.

The way his smile lit up when he saw me, the way he shivered occasionally when I touched him and all the things he said that made me feel treasured. Then there were his eyes… the cerulean rings that reflected nothing but beauty.

The first moment I saw them when he ran into me I wasn't even upset any more… I didn't tell him though… his desire to follow me around and apologise for every little thing was too adorable. I had to give into them eventually though, and I hadn't escaped since. Smiling I nuzzled against him, catching a bit of his conversation with Roxas.

'So what are your plans after school ends?' asked Roxas.

'I don't know man… I guess I'll have to ask the missus what she thinks huh?' teased Sora, twirling one of my hairs around his finger.

I mumbled an agreement but it came out as sleep talking nonsense causing them to say nothing except chuckle a little in response. I thumped Sora weakly for teasing but he probably hardly felt it.

'Don't even think of worrying about it baby girl.' He whispered softly before kissing me lightly on the forehead and sealing the ticket to my sleep.

**Sora**

We drove in silence for a while, upon reaching a red light a loud thump on the roof of the car sent Namine shooting upwards, almost hitting me. 'What the hell was that?' She moaned, rubbing her baby blue eyes in protest.

A moment later Axel appeared at the passenger side of the car, knocking quickly on the window before throwing the door open and jumping in.

'Ahh thanks Roxas,' he breathed, getting comfy in the front seat, 'Xion will kill me if I'm late on top of not catching the bus with her.'

'Mmhmm and why the whole stunt act on top of my car?' Grimaced Roxas, Roxas liked his car, it was treated like a spoilt child. He clearly wasn't pleased.

Placing his feet on the dashboard and resting his hands behind his head he gave Roxas a coy smile. 'Style points man… style points.'

'Axel?' slurred Namine, gradually waking up.

'Ohhh we have company!' exclaimed Axel, flashing another one of his mischievous smiles as he turned to face me and Namine. 'Feel free to continue whatever it was you two love birds were up to.' He winked, turning back around.

'How about it?' I grinned to Namine.

'Boys.' She scoffed in return, sitting up straight once again.

Axel was a good guy, he was just… sporadic, a real go out and do it type of guy. This could be dangerous for anyone nearby but as long as you were on his good side it ended up alright. Axel and Xion were probably my closest friends after Namine and Roxas.

'Soraaa.' hummed Namine, smiling as she caught my attention. 'I love you.' My heart lit up as the words melted into me.

Pulling her towards me by the waist I replied with 'I love you too.' before kissing her on the lips. I know, not the most romantic of lines… but it's hard to think when she looks at you like that.

'Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?' Asked Axel rhetorically, wiggling his eyebrows at us.

Roxas coughed loudly, shifting in his seat and trying to focus on turning into the school as Namine giggled and moved away slowly. I ran a hand through my wild hair trying not to blush.

'I wouldn't be too concerned if I was you.' I answered to Axel, gesturing to the window as Roxas turned into his parking spot. Right next to Axel's window was a petite girl with a black pixie cut. Her arms were crossed and she stared fiercely into the passenger side window. The one girl who could control Axel was Xion and well… she didn't look to happy to see him.

'I'm screwed…' groaned Axel as he sank into his seat.

'Hate to agree with you, MAN, but I think you're right.' Stated Roxas with a smile as he patted Axel on the shoulder and turned the keys out of the ignition.

With friends like these, what could I be missing?

* * *

**A/N: That is the first chapter complete! Although Monday is not over I felt that it was a good spot to leave it for now. Any feedback at all is appreciated! Thanks to KittyKat1217,****Heeygurlitsmeand sorasqueenb for the inspiration to start my own story!**

**-Fuju**


	2. Three Friends

**A/N: Before the story continues I just want to set straight that the quote below *points below Monday* and the quote that was on the first chapter are NOT part of Sora's dreams and thoughts. They're just awesome snips from Kingdom Hearts that fit the themes of the story. I'm sure you all knew that because you're awesome but just in case. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Monday - Three Friends**

"_So let us part like we always do... And in a world without you, I'll dream of you."_

**Sora**

_The Sun was setting as my feet hung from the edge of a tree; this spot was special to me… to us, turning to see a boy to my right and a girl to the left. The waves rolled closer, almost touching our to-_

The bell rang sharply, waking me up from my dream. The rest of the class was already heading towards the door, led by Xion who was being desperately chased by Axel.

'Xion! Come on please talk to me, I swear I didn't mean to… Xion!'

They still hadn't sorted it out huh? By the time I had packed my books I was the last in the class, except for Kairi who was sat in the back row, her head down as she scribbled something onto a crumpled piece of paper. Wait. Who was Kairi? Shaking my head I looked again… nothing. Feeling down I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out to the corridor.

As I was sorting through my locker to get ready for my classes after break someone tapped my shoulder, turning I saw Kairi… fuck, no not Kairi, Namine.

'Hey sweet thing,' she winked, grabbing my hand and looking into my eyes. God it felt good to be with her again, Monday mornings always sucked, not a single lesson with Namine or Roxas. 'Wanna go to the café? Roxas is already heading over.'

'Yeah sure,' I smiled, piling my books into my bag and closing my locker.

'You okay Sora? You look kinda distant.' She asked sounding worried as she swung my arm in her hands. Oh boy… this was not going to be easy. I did my best to come up with something believable, apparently my best isn't very good.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just… feels weird that this will be the last Monday morning in school. Y'know what I mean?'

She raised an eyebrow before realizing I was trying to be serious. 'Pfffffffffffffft, that's cute Sora.' She laughed and started walking away, pulling me with her. 'We need to get you out of here; this is how teachers are made.'

'What do you me- Hey!' I exclaimed, finally catching on as she let out a loud giggle and started to run ahead a little.

'Catch me if you can!' she called. The corridors were almost empty since a lot of people hadn't even turned up, the rest were out on break already. With no reason not to play around I ran after her, I caught up quickly, sweeping her into my arms and slowing down.

'Oh Sora… you're so romantic.' She teased, stretching her body out and feigning a damsel in distress in my arms. It was quite the act; Namine had always had that princess look about her.

'Mmm I know.' I said leaning down to kiss her, she tilted her head towards me acceptingly but before our lips touched I set her down and continued towards the door on my own.

'Wha- That's no fair!' She called from behind me, firmly stamping one foot on the floor in frustration.

'I'm just teasing, honey.' turning around to give her a cheeky smile. She hated being called that, said it made her feel old.

'You're lucky you're so good looking,' Catching up and taking my hand in hers. 'I'd be so done with this otherwise.' She smirked.

'Hmm I think I'm just lucky in general.' kissing her quickly on the cheek.

'Tell me about it, I'm like, so out of your league.' She teased, putting on the bitchiest voice she could muster and rolling her eyes.

'Would buying you coffee make it alright?'

'Hmm that depends, would I get cream with it?' She asked, giving me puppy eyes. God she was pretty.

'All the cream you could ask for.' I winked back to her.

'Ewww, that's gross Sora.' She answered, stifling a giggle, gotcha.

'You say "Ewww" but I don't think you'd mind really.' laughing at my own immature humor.

'SORA!' She gasped, punching me on the shoulder before giving in and starting to laugh with me all the way to the coffee shop.

**Namine**

Once at the café Sora and I found a spot with Xion and Axel, Roxas wasn't here yet which was odd. God knows he liked his coffee. The table was kind of quiet as we waited for someone to take our order, Xion and Axel could be the chattiest of couples at times but when they were arguing it was seriously tense.

'So…' I started, hoping to spike up a conversation among the group. 'You two decide what your plans are after school is over?'

'We were goi-' they both started in sync, before noticing they were talking over one another.

'Stop interrupting me!' They both exclaimed in a huff, turning away from one another and picking up the menu before reading it intensely.

Before I could say anything else Roxas came into the café, brushing his nose as he walked over. His face looked really red compared to his usual fair skin tone and it was obvious something was bothering him. Looking at Sora I could tell that he noticed it too.

'What took you so long man?' asked Sora, making room for him to sit next to us on our side of the table. Axel and Xion were slowly bringing down there walls of listed drinks and snacks to say hi.

'Ah nothing, just remembered I forgot to grab my wallet from my car is all.' answered Roxas, a drip of blood running from his nose. 'Fuck!'

'Was it those assholes again?!' demanded Sora, standing up and shaking the table a little. Namine knew Roxas hated getting others involved in his problems, but with friends like these it was hard to do anything about it. We all cared for one another.

'I swear I'll murder those punks!' Shouted Axel, joining in with Sora as others in the café started to look over.

'Sit down!' shouted Xion under her breath, 'we can deal with this later, let's just get some drinks first alright?' Axel obeyed outright, sighing as he took his seat again.

Sora looked at me for a sign of what to do but I was unsure myself, we'd had problems with Marluxia in the past and Sora was right they were assholes, they had it coming. But maybe now wasn't the best time to deal with it, we didn't have many days like this left after all.

'Xion is right babe; we can sort it out later.' I offered, giving him a small smile. Truth was I would've loved nothing more than watching Sora beat the shit out of those guys.

'Fine… but I'm not letting it go this time.' He exhaled in defeat, sitting back down between me and Roxas. A few months ago Marluxia had had some sort of weird thing for me, nothing harmful to start, just stupid remarks in the hallway. One day, to my disgust, he had me up against the lockers and Sora completely lost it when he saw him. It had taken Roxas and Hayner both to stop Sora from breaking his jaw back then.

'What did they do?' I asked, concerned for Roxas. I knew if this was the other way round Roxas would be with Axel and Sora. Even though we were just friends he was protective of me.

'They were just after money, weren't that happy when I said no.' chuckled Roxas, he winced a little afterwards, he must be hurting more than he let show.

'Yeah well they're going to regret it.' Grumbled Sora under his breath as the waitress came over. She was an attractive girl with long blonde hair that had funny little bits sticking out the front, sort of like anime, and wore a short (like really short) mini-skirt and a white tank top that was cut to show off a piercing on her belly button. Her name was Larxene if I remember.

Sora hardly even looked up while ordering his drink, I liked that. Looking disappointed the waitress turned to Axel, asking him what he'd like.

'I'll take a Vanilla Latte.' said Xion, taking the initiative with a wicked grin.

'The same for me… thanks.' Added Axel to the end of her sentence meekly, glancing out the window. Better luck elsewhere I thought as the waitress left to another table, clearly not satisfied with the amount of attention she was getting. Meanwhile the table returned to the same silence before Roxas' arrival.

'Am I missing something?' Asked Roxas blankly, holding a bloody tissue to his face. He was so innocent for a teenage boy.

'Absolutely nothing.' I answered happily, giving Sora a big kiss on the cheek and ruffling his hair. Xion looked over at us and then at Axel who was still day dreaming. With what looked like severe pain she leaned towards him and kissed him quickly before returning to stare at her menu.

Axel looked at her like a lost puppy before a massive grin spread across his face. 'Couldn't resist, huh?' he snickered.

'Why the hell am I dating you?!' shouted Xion, thumping Axel repeatedly on the head with her menu.

Me, Roxas and Sora burst into laughter at the sight of her pummeling Axel in a very Tom and Jerry like fashion, it wasn't soon before they joined in with the laughter too. The two of them were more alike than they even knew.

**Sora **

'_Sora, don't ever change.' said the girl, Kairi, as they sat together on the pier. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt and a lavender skirt but I couldn't make out her face. It was just blank. The sun was about to disappear behind the ocean waves, they'd probably have to head home soon._

'Sora!' called Roxas, waving a hand in front of my face as I startled awake. Why is it so dark? I thought as I checked the time on my alarm clock. 9pm!? 'Have you been sleeping this whole time?'

'I guess I have…' I answered, rubbing the back of my head. Not much had happened the rest of the day but even so I was beat when I got home and had gone straight to sleep, I had set an alarm but that story always turns out the same.

'I texted you earlier to see if you wanted to come with the rest of the guys to play some basketball at the usual spot, but you never answered, figured I'd check up on you after.'

The usual spot was a pretty rundown court by the river, and "the guys" was kind of exaggerating. It was only Sora, Hayner, Axel and Roxas most days. I still had my mind on my dream, hell I didn't even know if they were dreams anymore. They were more like memories. My phone lit up and revealed a series of messages from Namine, the last being that she was on her way over.

'Ah fuck.' I sighed, it wasn't all bad, Namine never had much of a temper like Xion but she got worried pretty easily. She probably thought I was having a stroke or something. I quickly messaged her back saying that I'd just fallen asleep but it'd be great if she came over.

'You really struck gold with that one.' Grinned Roxas as he held his hands behind his head, pacing around my room. We'd been friends for so long that it didn't even surprise me that he knew who I was texting.

'Yeah I think I did…' I smiled back, my thoughts slowly returning to Namine and reality instead of the dreams that seemed to never leave. 'Speaking of… I heard that Olette has a thing for you.'

'Oh… uhm…' stuttered Roxas, his face beginning to glow pink. 'I don't think we'd work out to be honest.'

'C'mon Roxas! There's no time to be waiting on a high school sweetheart anymore and who are you going to go with to the beach party on Friday otherwise?'

'I was hoping to tag along with you guys…' started Roxas. He was? I'd kind of been hoping for some alone time with Namine but Roxas came before… needs. 'If that's alright with you?' he added quickly. Now I was the one on the spot, luckily the doorbell rang just in time.

'That's probably her now.' I beamed, making my way to the stairs.

'What?! You invited Olette here?' shouted Roxas, his voice growing extremely high pitched, I looked at him, concerned. 'I mean… you invited Olette over?' a lot more gruff this time.

'What kind of friend would I be then? Chill your beans hot stuff, it's Namine.' I laughed, watching relief spread over his face.

Before I'd even said a word after opening the door Namine threw her arms around me, I staggered back a couple of steps before returning the hug. She didn't say anything, so neither did I. Sometimes it felt best just to hold her like this.

'You had me worried.' She sniffled, burying her head into my chest.

'Hey it's ok; I was just sleepy for some reason.' How was I supposed to tell her about the dreams if she gets like this after I take a nap? As sweet as it was to see how much she cares.

'Anyway,' she coughed, letting go and soothing out her dress, 'I already told your mum and she said it was cool if we stayed over sooo.' Digging into her handbag she whipped out a DVD.

'Sleepover!' yelled Roxas, a massive grin stretching from ear to ear.

'Wait… when did you talk to my mum? And how did you know Roxas was here?' I asked, still caught up on the fact that Namine seemed to know more about my life than I did.

'She's my ballet teacher, remember?' clopping me on the head with the DVD. How could I forget? That was my excuse for being at all of Namine's auditions the first months I'd known her. 'And there are these great things around called phones…You're hopeless I swear.' She sighed, taking me and Roxas by the hand and leading the way to the living room.

'What film is it?' asked roxas eagerly, was he bouncing? It felt like he was bouncing.

Namine wagged a finger at him, 'It's a surprise,' she teased, 'now we need popcorn, drinks and cushions, lots of cushions.' Sitting down on the sofa and crossing her arms over the DVD.

Roxas and I watched her for a while until she noticed we were still standing there, probably looking a little lost. 'What are you doing? Do you think the popcorn is going to cook itself?'

'Well, what will you be doing?' I asked, trying to push some innocence into my voice.

'I brought the movie over so naturally it is up to you two fine gentleman to handle the rest.' She smiled, giving us both an admiring look.

'Hmm ok,' sighed Roxas, 'but how long will the popcorn take?'

'How am I supposed to know? Look on the bag you big palooka.'

'Do we have to take it out of the bag before we microwave it?' I added, raising an eyebrow

'No, why would you do that… it's in the bag for a reason dummy.'

'Ok… but how high should we set the microwave?' asked Roxas, itching the back of his head. Namine's face was growing redder as we piled the questions on.

'Yeah to be honest I don't even know if I have popcorn…' I grinned, the icing on the cake.

Namine breathed in and out heavily, looking at each of us again only this time with less admiration. 'I will handle… the popcorn… 'kay?' I could almost see the steam shooting from her ears.

'Aww you're the best Namine!' jumping onto the Sofa with Roxas as we both hugged her tightly.

'I need new friends.' Getting up and leaving me and Roxas to celebrate our victory with a fist bump.

There was something quite sexy in watching Namine walk away in a huff, her hair trailed over her shoulder as if it was daring me to follow. Now that I thought about it there were hardly any moments where Namine and I had gotten intimate, things always popped up before we could well… y'know.

'But seriously… how long does popcorn take?' whispered Roxas, disturbing my thoughts.

'I heard that!' yelled Namine from the kitchen.

'C'mon Roxas, let's go get the rest ready.' nudging him on the shoulder as I got up myself. I had never asked Namine why we hadn't had sex; it just seemed like a weird thing to ask.

But my god she was getting more and more irresistible every day. 'Namine!' I called, forgetting the thought for now, 'Roxas is coming with us on Friday right?'

'Duh, no way some skank is taking him from us.' She answered with a good amount of sass in her voice. Roxas beamed a large grin in response before dashing off to find cushions.

Half an hour later the three of us were sat on the sofa with enough popcorn and drinks to open a cinema chain. The movie had turned out to be "_Frozen"_; I knew it was one of Namine's favourites since we'd watched it over 3 times while it was still at the pictures.

To be honest I think Roxas was even more excited than she was. Namine and I sat together on one end and Roxas was on the other, sat forward with his eyes glued to the screen.

Eventually Namine was resting in my arms, her shape fit mine perfectly and if it wasn't for my racing heart I'd hardly notice she was there, like she was a part of me. Just when I thought she was drifting asleep her mouth opened wide.

'Ahhhhh,' she called, signaling that I should give her some popcorn. Holding a piece above her she closed her lips around it, even though it was just popcorn I couldn't ignore how seductive it looked. God even her watching munch on snacks was cute. 'Thank you.' She whispered with a smile before kissing my lips slowly, and then again, it was enough to make me forget about the film entirely.

'Shhh, they're about to sing.' hissed Roxas, still not tearing his eyes away from the screen. Namine giggled and settled back down in my arms, resting her head on my chest.

Before long she was asleep, only making the odd cute snuffle. The film was getting close to the end and I was feeling drowsy myself, despite already sleeping a good while earlier. Roxas still looked wide awake, almost as if ready to propel himself at the TV in case he needed to save one of the heroines, I'm pretty sure he had a crush on the both of them. Smiling to myself at the thought I drifted asleep.

_I wasn't at the beach, I wasn't at the pier, I was somewhere different… but it still felt like a place I belonged. It was a small cave from what I could see but everything was still a bit blurry. _

'_C'mon Sora.' called the familiar voice as a hand dropped some chalk in my palm and dragged me along to one of the cave walls. Now that I was closer I could see all kinds of drawings all over the cave. Had Kairi and I drawn all these? _

_Kairi was already kneeling down, scribbling something on the luminous rocks. Looking over her shoulder I saw it was a drawing of me. Kneeling down beside her I started my own drawing of her, and as I drew, her face finally became clear to me. _

_She had short red hair, the tips just touching her blue eyes; they were almost identical to Namine's. Besides that she had a small button nose and rosy cheeks that shot warmth into me, the colour only matched by her full lips. Sadly my drawing didn't quite live up to the real thing._

'_I love it Sora!' exclaimed Kairi as she finished off her own creation and admired my drawing. _

'_It's nowhere near as good as yours though, Kairi.' I admitted, running a shy hand through my pointy spikes. They felt a lot shorter. In fact I felt a lot shorter in general._

'_Hmm let's ask Riku to be the judge!' She decided, her happy tone never leaving her voice as she got up and dusted her skirt off before offering me a hand. Why hadn't I thought of that, Riku had to be my closest friend along with Kairi. _

'_Alright Kai, let's go.' taking her hand in mine with a smile. Nothing had ever felt so right. _

* * *

**A/N: I was aiming to make these chapters be of similar length but somewhere along the line I must've thought "LOL fuck that." So there you go xP **

**Will Sora be contempt with his life in Twilight Town? Will Roxas ever fulfill his dream of becoming a star in **_**Frozen**_**? Find out in the next chapter! :D Thank you KittyKat1217, TiedToTheStorm and SoraxKairi7 for reviewing; your words are my oxygen, magic drug like oxygen. **

**-Fuju**


	3. Mixed Feelings

**A/N: So I had planned to write all of Tuesday's shenanigans in one chapter but I'm sure we've all had those moments where someone gets you into K-pop and you end up spending 5 hours writing instead of your planned 2… No? Just me? You're missing out :P But seriously, massive thanks to all my reviewers, I had loads of fun writing this chapter and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Tuesday - Mixed Feelings**

„_Beyond the path without you, is a forgotten promise to keep." _

**Sora**

For the first time in forever (Why did that sound so goddamn familiar?) I slept peacefully, no one woke me up, my dreams didn't end abruptly and I woke up because I wanted to. Maybe I should sleep on the sofa more often… or just with Namine more often… I'm pretty sure it's the latter.

Stretching my arms in a massive ark that was matched by a hearty yawn I opened my eyes to see Namine looking down at me, it wasn't really the sort of look your girlfriend should give you, it was kind of a "What on fucking earth did I just see?" look.

Noticing I was watching her she suddenly got up off the sofa, 'I'm gonna go shower.' she blurted, that same expression on her face. Did I fart in my sleep or something? That would be awful.

'Mmm okay,' I mumbled tiredly before closing my eyes again, still not quite ready to get up myself or understand why Namine was acting so oddly. 'Roxas?' No answer. Peeping down the side of the sofa I saw Roxas curled up under a large pile of blankets. 'Roxas?!' I called, still no reply. I had been meaning to ask him if I could drive his car today.

Reluctantly I got up and walked over to where he was sleeping at the end of the sofa, the only part of him that showed was his face and the rest was all balled up under blankets. He looked so peaceful… 'Roxas!' I hissed, trying to get his attention. Failing I did what everyone best friend would do, I slapped him on the face, hard. Why was his cheek wet?

'Leave her alone!' He shouted suddenly, throwing all the covers off and jumping up, his face only inches from mine. Oh… the film, of course. He looked quite furious but slowly it faded and he sat back down. 'Sorry…' he muttered under his breath.

'I just wanted to ask if you brought the car over.' For reasons unknown, I wasn't fazed in the slightest by being shouted at over a Disney princess.

'Uhm, yeah I did… why?' sounding quite happy that I wasn't following up on what had just happened.

'I'm driving.' I grinned. Roxas and I had both gotten our driver's licences at the same time but unlike him I wasn't all that fussed in having my own car, I felt that there were better things to save up for.

'Sora you know how I feel about others driving my baby.'

'Oh, ok…' time for plan B, 'Although it would be a shame if a rumour popped up about you, maybe along the lines of "the only reason you aren't going out with someone was because you had a crush on Elsa."' I added quickly.

'You wouldn't…'Roxas frowned. I didn't reply, just turned my head and started whistling myself a tune. I don't enjoy being mean, it had just been too long since I'd driven.

'Fine…' sighed Roxas, digging out his keys and offering them to me. Before I could grab them, he snatched them back. 'But I swear if there is just one scratch…' holding the keys to his cheek as if to say farewell before handing them over to me. 'By the way it's Anna, Elsa would like freeze my… Y'know.'

'Way too much information Roxas.' shaking the thought out of my head as I tucked the key in my pocket. I could still here the shower running so I headed to the kitchen to grab some quick breakfast.

'Hey Sora,' Chimed my mum as I poured myself some cereal and hopped onto the counter 'Have a good time last night?'

'The vury besh.' I mumbled with my mouth full of coco pops. For years my mum said I needed try "adult" cereal but I wasn't having any of it.

'Sora, how many times do I have to tell you to not talk while eating?' She scolded, 'especially since we have a lady in the house.' She added with a wink.

My mum and I had always been close, as a kid she hardly ever let me out of her sight. But after my dad had been killed 3 years ago while away on work it didn't just work one way, I looked after her too now. He'd told me the morning he left, the day after his birthday, "Look after her, Sora." And I promised I always would.

They had never caught the one who had done it; maybe if I had been older I would've done something about it myself. Mum said Dad wouldn't want us living with hate in our hearts, but I always felt we should've done more… somehow. I clenched my fist tightly at the thought and tried to put it aside.

'Mum did we ever go on holiday to a beach resort or something when I was younger?' I asked, swallowing my cereal and finally ready to get some answers about my dreams. She looked at me as if I had just told her I was dealing drugs.

'That's… that's a really weird question honey, I think Namine is out of the shower so why don't you head up?' She was avoiding my question, what was wrong with beach resorts? 'And don't forget Namine's doing her show tonight! You know how long she has been waiting to have a go at a lead role, so don't miss it alright?'

It was tonight wasn't it? I better go see how Namine is doing; maybe she looked so worried earlier due to nerves. 'Of course I'm not going to miss it!' I exclaimed… hang on. I had been asking her something, fuck her avoiding had worked!

'Alright, I'll see you tonight then Sora,' ruffling my hair as she walked past and headed to the front door, 'Have a good day at school baby!' she called behind her, clearly in a rush to leave. She had totally used Namine against me, no fair. I wasn't going to forget though, I had been to the place in my dreams, I was sure of it.

'Your mum calls you baby?' snickered Roxas, appearing in the doorway.

'You're such an ass,' I laughed, chucking the box of cereal over to him as I set my empty bowl down, 'I'm gonna go have a shower, see you in a bit.'

'Don't forget to wash Sora Junior, honey.' chuckled Roxas, mimicking my mum's voice as I walked past.

'I'm sorry, what was that? I was too busy thinking of all the ways I could ruin your car.' I smiled wickedly.

'You wouldn't dare.' All signs of emotion gone from his voice. I didn't say a word, just laughed evilly as I made my way upstairs.

I walked into my room to see Namine playing with her hair in the mirror; she was just wearing a towel, my towel I might add. She didn't notice me and looking at my clock we still had a while before we had to be in school. Even if we were late it wouldn't really matter would it? I had an idea.

Closing the door softly I took a couple of steps towards her, she had her long blonde hair done up in a high ponytail, like it was when she did ballet. I'd never told her but I always thought she looked hot when she wore it like that…

'Sora!' she exclaimed, turning to face me, for a moment she stared at me like she had before but she quickly started blushing. Not hesitating I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Her whole body stiffened in my grip and for what felt like a year she didn't show any response.

Slowly a hand crawled up the inside of my shirt; she broke the kiss for a second and looked at me as if stunned. 'You know how to surprise a girl, don't you?' Giggling as she removed my shirt and pressed her soft lips against mine once again, her arms sliding under my own. Relieved I guided her over to my bed, our bodies still locked together.

She fell onto the covers and I followed shortly, somehow her (well my) towel hadn't moved an inch but I didn't mind, there was no rush right? Holding a hand on her cheek I leaned down to kiss her once more, her own hand gripping at the back of my hair.

Moving my lips to her neck I felt her breathing pick up and slid a hand slowly up her leg. Before I could reach her towel a hand grabbed a hold of mine and locked my fingers in hers. 'Sora…' she panted, looking up I gave her my attention. 'I… I don't think we should do this… right now.' It sounded like she regretted it immediately. My hearts was racing but I wasn't going to push her if she didn't feel ready.

'Hey don't worry about it,' I smiled before kissing her quickly on the cheek and lying down next to her, 'There's no rush right?'

'Right…' she breathed, 'and I just had my shower so…'

'Exactly…' I agreed, sort of. We lied there in silence for a while, holding hands as we caught our breath again. 'So you ready for tonight?' I asked

'Ugh don't remind me…' She sighed, holding a hand to her forehead.

'C'mon I know you love it, the music, the spotlight, the crowd, the beautiful white dresses.' tickling her side gently.

'Stop it Sora!' she giggled.

'The fame, the stars… the boys,' I grinned, emphasising the last of my sentence as I sat up to reach over to her other side; 'the world would adore you.'

'Sora, cut it out!' She cried between her laughter, 'You know I only want you.' Grabbing my hand and smiling at me brightly. Kairi flashed into my mind, why now? Pushing it aside I focused on Namine.

'And I only want you.' confirming it with a kiss.

'Whatever you say Romeo, just get your butt in the shower before I drag you there,' she teased 'we have school remember?'

'Fine…' getting off the bed, 'But I need my towel first.' I smirked.

'Do you? I reckon you'd look better without.' Matching my own expression, personally I think it looked sexier on her. I was in awe for a while before getting my senses together.

'I'll be right back.' rushing off to have my shower, already starting to take my pants down as I got through the bathroom door.

'Don't keep me waiting!' She called after me.

When I had finished showering I quickly checked to see if the landing was clear before hurrying over to my room. Namine was gone, so was my towel, and my underwear drawer was empty. God. Fucking. Dammit.

'Namine!' I shouted down the stairs, all I heard in response was her and Roxas bursting into a fit of laughter. I couldn't help but smile.

**Roxas**

Sora had found some pants to wear eventually and after I had gotten showered we were all ready to leave to school, a little behind schedule but no one would complain.

I was still a bit sore from yesterday, the corner of my lip was bruised a little and my left eye still throbbed whenever I touched it. Hopefully we wouldn't run into Marluxia and the others today, I just wanted to forget about it to be honest, this was the last week I'd ever see those jerks anyway.

'Ready?' Asked a very excited Sora, hurrying out the front with my keys, I looked at my car apologetically from the window.

As I followed him to the car Namine grabbed my hand and held me back, nerves shot through my body. Namine was Sora's girlfriend and I was his best friend, it wasn't long before she and I had become really close too.

So when it was the three of us I felt fine, but when I was alone with Namine I felt something different. She had an effect on me, but what was I supposed to say, "I've actually had a crush on you for 3 and a half years"? No. Not only would she reject me, but things would never be the same between us again. I wasn't about to give that up over some silly crush.

'Roxas, do you know someone called Kairi?' Asked Namine bluntly, she didn't look me in the eye, just watched Sora hop into the car. I had never known a Kairi in my whole life; did she think Sora was hiding something from her?

'I don't know any Kairi… sorry,' I stuttered, wondering if I should say more to try and comfort her. Her hand started to slip out of mine. 'But Sora would never… y'know.' I added, holding her hand again. She had never really talked to me about her relationship with Sora before, other than that she was happy with him, just knowing that was enough for me. I wanted her to be happy.

Namine looked at me and then at my hand, 'Yeah… I know, but it's just… never mind. Thanks Roxas.' She flashed her beautiful smile before letting go and headed towards the car, she still looked worried. I could have run over and tried to help her more, I could've asked her out before Sora, I could've been the one she dreamed of at night. I was the shy one, so none of those things ever happened.

'Roxas, let's go!' called Sora from the window, like a kid who was being held back from his Christmas presents.

Sighing to myself I followed Namine and got into the back, she was in the front with Sora. I can find someone else though right? There were always more fish in the sea, 'loads of fish that weren't Namine.' I thought to myself.

The journey to school was quiet, I couldn't stop thinking about what Namine had said earlier and clearly she was still hung up on it too. Where had she gotten the name Kairi from anyway?

Sora would ask her something with a smile (when he should've been watching the road) and she would just shrug or give a quick answer. I hated it when they weren't their usual selves. I felt more distant from them than ever. Why didn't Namine just ask him already?

'We'll see you at break, yeah?' Sora asked me, as he pulled into my usual spot. His expression had gone from that of an ecstatic 12 year old to all doom and gloom throughout the car ride. He must've been worried about Namine too… god I hoped they figured this out soon.

'Yeah, of course!' I smiled, trying to lighten the mood as we all stepped out of the car.

'See you then.' mumbled Namine as she headed towards the school with her eyes on the floor. Sora looked at me for an answer, I could only shrug. It wasn't my place to tell him.

Sora ran after Namine and put an arm around her as they headed to class together; she didn't push away but didn't take her eyes off the floor either. I headed to physics alone.

I was halfway down the corridor when Axel practically leapt onto my back. Axel was 6'1 and ate his vegetables like there was no tomorrow, this hurt, a lot.

'TO THE MARVELLOUS WORLD OF SCIENCE MY NOBLE STEED!' He commanded from above, pointing down the hall. How could I forget my physics buddies…? Xion, Axel and I had only nearly destroyed the lab 13 times this year across our time at high school. Well Axel mostly.

'Axel you need to remember that you're not exactly small anymore.' Walking forward and trying my hardest not to collapse.

'What are you saying? Should I go on a diet?' I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

'No… just…' it was getting difficult to talk and move at the same time but luckily Xion came to the rescue.

'Axel, get off of him!' She laughed, tugging Axel off of my back. Slow breaths... slow breaths.

'Aww I was just having fun.' teased Axel, pulling Xion into his arms and… cuddling her. This was odd; Axel and Xion weren't the cuddly type.

'Ok, ok.' giggled Xion, kissing him before looking at me with an excited smile. 'Well?' she asked, looking back at Axel. 'Are you going to tell him?' I was starting to get scared.

'Alright Roxas, don't freak out…' He lifted Xion's hand in his and showed off the ring on her finger.

I screamed.

**Namine**

What the hell was that screaming? Whatever, I didn't have the time to think about that right now. My thoughts were on two things. Who the fuck is Kairi? And Sora, ever since he had come to see me this morning I'd become a total mess of emotions.

The teacher, Xemnas, was on about something or other and Sora kept glancing over at me… I wanted to smile back, I wanted to throw a piece of paper at him that was covered in hearts but I couldn't. One moment I loved him more than anything and then the next I wanted to strangle him for dreaming about other girls.

I mean he mentions some other girl's name in his sleep and then just struts in to see me with his sexy morning hair and tight shirt on? Just the thought of him was driving me crazy. And the way he had kissed me, it was like every sense in my body was on fire.

It had taken everything I had to say no back then, I had wanted him to continue but I couldn't ignore what he had said earlier, "Alright Kairi, let's go." He was smiling too when said it, the same smile he wore when talking to me. And on top of that I was doing my ballet performance tonight. I wanted to cry. I just wanted Sora. Can't I just forget he had ever said her name?

I dared to peek at him back like we did in freshman year, his head was down and he was scribbling something on his paper, craning my neck I made out a small doodle of me and him cuddling. Ah! He's so sweet! He looked up and I averted my gaze, blushing.

Maybe I was being too harsh… everyone mumbles in their sleep right? It probably meant nothing. And Roxas was right; Sora wasn't the one to see someone behind my back. Slowly my thoughts were getting brighter, and the more I dwelled on it the more I just wanted to be with him again.

Looking out the window I dreamt of when Sora first asked me out. He was round my place and we were doing a project together for English.

'_Alright this blows; let's go out for a walk.' Standing up from the floor where we had been working and offering me his hand. I was shy to take it._

'_But what about the presentation? You know how Xemnas gets when he doesn't think we put enough effort in. He does that angry voice thing and it freaks me out.'_

'_Ha, he wouldn't hurt a fly! And hey, I'll be there to protect you from his "angry voice" alright?' Smiling and moving his hand closer to me. He had no idea how good he looked in that damn shirt… or maybe he did… he seemed to always be wearing it when we'd hang out. _

'_Okay but just this once,' biting my lip, I hated pushing work aside. 'And promise we'll get this done afterwards.' almost taking his hand. _

'_We'll have plenty of time, don't worry.' Holding my hand and helping me up, we stood there just looking at each other for a good moment before I realised I was gripping a little too tight_

'_I'll go get my jacket.' My eyes open wide as I looked away. Stop being so damn awkward! _

_Later we were walking through the park, talking and kicking up the autumn leaves, it was such a beautiful day. I noticed he was slowly edging closer as we continued our conversation on how perfect Xion and Axel were for each other. _

'_The way they argue they may as well be married already.' Chuckled Sora, he had a cute laugh. _

'_I know right! Xion always tells me it's nothing but I've seen the way she looks at him, there is totally something going on between those two.' Sora had stopped walking and just stared forward blankly._

'_Is that…' he started, pointing forward. I followed his direction and squinted to get a better view. 'Axel…'_

'_And Xion?' I finished for him. The two of them were against a tree making out. I'd never seen Xion so… passionate before. _

'_It looks a little more than friendly.' He snickered, I giggled in response but Xion and Axel must've heard. They had moved apart and were looking our way. 'Busted!' Sora exclaimed before grabbing my hand and pulling me off the path._

'_Do you think they saw us?' I whispered, as we stayed hidden behind some bushes. Sora peeked round the corner and returned smiling._

'_If they did they didn't care, they're back at it.' He laughed, still holding my hand. 'Come on; let's find a place to sit.' _

'_Yeah, sure.' Trying my best not to blush, I think I did anyway, I never felt like I was quite in control of myself around Sora._

_We found a bench that overlooked a lake and sat down together, we hadn't let go of each other the whole way. I think my knees were starting to shake from nerves. _

_For several minutes we sat in silence, watching the sun set as we enjoyed each other's company. 'It's beautiful isn't it…?' I could feel his slow pulse through our hands, how could be so casual about this? I felt like I was about to have a fit! _

'_Yeah, it really is…' so focused on my breathing I didn't notice him shifting closer. Something soft pressed against my cheeks. Had he… Had he just kissed me?! Who the hell just does that? It was… it was...perfect. I turned to see him grinning._

'_Will you go out with me?' I could physically see a glow coming from my face. _

'_I… uh…' I was stumbling like a lunatic; get a hold of your self Namine. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned closer, his warm lips grazing mine. I succumbed to the kiss and closed my eyes. He was confident I had to give him that… and I liked it too. _

_After what felt like 7 minutes in heaven he moved away, by then I was happy to answer._

'_Yes.' I smiled, looking into his brilliant blue eyes._

We never finished that project.

Who was I kidding; I wasn't even sure if I had been angry at him for a second, just a little frustrated with all the mixed feelings I guess. But one thing was certain, I love him. Happy with my decision I tore a bit of paper from my book and started writing.

'_Sorry for being in such a bad mood! I was just really feeling the nerves kick in for tonight and I took it out on you and Roxas like a dummy. Forgive me?_

_Love Namine xx' _

Folding it up I leaned across to pass it to Sora, before he could grab it himself, a hand snatched it out of mine. Looking up I saw Xemnas.

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! :D **

**I've been happy that I could get chapters out relatively quickly so far but sadly I have exams starting next Monday. I'll probably still manage chapter 4 this week but after that I'm going to have to slow down quite a lot. I love writing this story so when I just want to relax a bit between revision I'll probably be working on it, but I can't focus as much time on it as I have been, sorry! :( **


	4. Fool Me Twice

**A/N: I tried to get this chapter out over the weekend but more ideas just kept coming and I STILL have not written all I wanted to happen during Tuesday. So to stop this chapter being über long I'm going to split it into another part which is already well under way =) Have fun! **

**Oh and the lines are when there is a skip in time without a change in character, I'll come up with a cool nifty sign instead of the line soon enough :D **

* * *

**Tuesday – Fool Me Twice**

"_To find is to lose and to lose is to find."_

**Sora**

I was not very pleased that Xemnas had decided to snatch that note… of all the notes we had written each other why that one? Why the one that was pulling my heart strings like 8th grade butterflies. I needed to read that note.

'Do you know how long I have waited for this?' Started Xemnas, wagging his finger at the two of us like naughty school children… well I guess we kind of are but it still felt undermining. 'For years the two of you have been passing notes like these but I've never caught you in the act… until now!' He boomed. Namine recoiled in her seat from his "Angry Voice".

Unfolding the note he chuckled, smiling at the two of us. 'Namine, Sora, would you like to share this with the class?' He grinned; enjoying this way too much as he gestured us to the front of the class.

I offered Namine a hand to hold in comfort and smiled confidently as she took it. It reminded me of the first time I asked her out, I had been so damn nervous to hold her hand then, now it couldn't of felt more natural.

Xemnas left the note on the front desk and walked over to lean against the window with his arms crossed. The class was giggling a little, our being together had been known throughout the school for some years now and we were often dubbed the "High school sweethearts."

Still it was incredibly nostalgic to be reading a note out like this; I didn't blame them for finding it amusing since I probably would as well.

'Whenever you're ready.' He nodded, urging us on.

Namine stood close to my side and squeezed my hand tightly as I opened up the note; I glanced over the contents quickly before tucking it into my pocket. Namine was looking at me with large bright eyes expectantly as I thought on what to say, I couldn't just read the note out, that wouldn't be exciting enough.

'Forgiven.' I whispered to Namine, just loud enough so others could hear too before wrapping an arm around her lower back and causing to arc over it. Leaning down I gave her a kiss to remember. I could hear the class whistling and cheering us on but I simply let it go straight over my head, this was our moment.

When I opened my eyes Namine looked quite flustered but was smiling brightly, a giggle escaping her sweet lips as I lifted her back up. Xemnas on the other hand looked like I had just killed his pet gold fish. After a few seconds the expression faded and was replaced with a smirk.

'Alright, alright, settle down class.' waving his hand at the rest of the restless students, and telling Namine and I to take our seats again.

'Thank you, Sora.' Whispered Namine in my ear as we let go of one another and returned to our desks. All the worries that I'd been building up in my head dispersed at her words.

'Now I know I have a reputation to be harsh, strict…' started Xemnas in a much more relaxed tone than usual, his eyes glancing over the class, 'angry,' finishing at Namine. 'But I only act how I do to get the best out of you, and all of you have given it, yes even you Hayner.' The class chuckled in response. 'It has been a joy to teach you all, now go out there and do me proud.' clapping his hands with a wide smile.

I didn't know what to do. Apparently no one did.

Xemnas started fidgeting with something in his drawers, suddenly distant. After a few moments of silence he looked up, raising an eyebrow. 'What are you waiting for? Go on be free!' he boomed in his usual voice again. No one moved an inch. He rested his hand on his forehead with a sigh. 'You have my permission to leave.'

Xemnas never ended a single class early; if you were late it was an immediate detention or extra assessment. Now he wanted us to leave… for good?

Slowly people started packing there things, everyone looked a little nervous and I couldn't blame them. This was a very different Xemnas to the one they had all known, but before anyone could reach the door a voice in the back piped up. 'Wait!' exclaimed Olette, Hayner's girlfriend, 'Class photo?' whipping out a camera from her bag, she had always been artistic.

'Hell yes!' Yelled Hayner, energising the rest of the class and soon everyone was tucked around and on top of Xemnas' desk. He was overwhelmed at first but soon he was smiling with the rest of us as Olette prepared to take the photo. Namine and I hurried to the front as well to get in the shot.

'Say "Cheese!"' she grinned, a click and a flash following her words. Everyone was soon huddled around her, Xemnas included, to see the photo. It was a great picture and Olette promised to get copies to everyone soon. In high spirits we left English, looking back I thought I saw a tear on Xemnas' cheek but I didn't say a word. I guess being a teacher wouldn't be too bad.

**Namine **

'Xion!' I shrieked as she and Axel filled me and Sora in on their engagement during break. A part of me thought the smitten couple were insane but I couldn't hold in my excitement, they were getting married! I started bouncing on my toes with Xion, she looked like she was close to crying from joy.

'Damn…' said Sora, still letting the words sink in. Roxas was shaking quite badly but according to Xion he had been like that for a couple of hours, he felt fine apparently. 'So how did it happen?' asked Sora, slowly returning to reality.

'Well I'll tell you.' Smiled Axel coyly, clearing his throat before beginning the story. I bet it was so romantic!

'We were on the beach together after having the most unbelievably great sex a-

'Axel!' Xion yelled, thumping him hard with a science text book, 'not that part you retard!' blushing as Axel apologised before continuing his tale. Good to know it hadn't changed them too much.

'So yeah, we were at the beach,' Xion gave him a fierce glare, 'and the most beautiful sunset started coming down over the horizon.' Sora flinched at the word sunset but quickly covered it. 'Little did Xion know that I had been carrying the ring around for a few weeks, waiting for the perfect moment.'

'Sounds like you were scared to ask' I teased, smiling to Xion.

'What?! I.. I wasn't scared. I'm not scared of anything.' Blurted Axel defensively, colour spreading across his cheeks.

'Aww baby you were?' giggled Xion, standing on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek, only making them brighter. 'It's ok; I think you did it perfectly.' I couldn't help but think about Sora and our future together, could this be us in a few years? I hope so.

'Fine I was a little worried, maybe…' admitted Axel with a smirk.

'We were watching the sunset together,' continued Xion, 'when Axel said "bet you don't know why the sun sets red."'

'And of course you gave one of your full proof answers, completely oblivious to me getting on one knee beside you.' chuckled Axel, turning to look Xion in the eye.

'Then he said "It's for moments like these Xion, will you marry me?"' returning his gaze, swirls of passion flying between them.

'"Yes" She answered, and they lived happily ever after.' ended Axel, pulling Xion into him and kissing her deeply. Who knew Axel could be so charming?

'Just imagine the kids, boys with long spiky black hair or girls with short red hair.' laughed Roxas, finally getting over his shivers. Sora gasped and fell to his knees, holding himself up with one arm and his other hand resting on his temple.

'What's wrong?' I exclaimed, kneeling down beside him and helping him stay up.

'I'm just feel really dizzy, it will pass soon I'm sure.' He smiled weakly and tried standing up only to fall down again. I caught him just before he hit the floor; his strong body was hard to keep up though. Roxas appeared on Sora's other side and helped me lift him up straight.

'Thanks Roxas,' relieved to not be carrying him on my own, 'Sora we've got you, don't worry.' I smiled, looking into his eyes. What had happened to him suddenly?

'I'm fine… really…' started Sora before passing out. Roxas and I supported him.

'Holy shit!' exclaimed Xion, wide eyed, 'we should take him to the nurses' office.'

'Yeah ok…' I breathed, scared for Sora. He didn't have any conditions so there must be an explanation; I had to get him help quick.

'You sure you're good to carry him?' Axel asked, offering his help.

'I've got him, let's go Roxas.' Together we carried Sora to the nurses' room, Axel and Xion following close behind. 'You'll be fine baby.' I whispered to Sora, wishing he could hear me. Just a second ago we'd been listening to Axel's and Xion's story and now this.

* * *

I'd been sat by Sora's side for 3 hours when Roxas came in with coffee; he'd been with me most of the time too. I couldn't bear to leave Sora though, 'Thanks so much,' I smiled to Roxas, still clenching Sora's hand in mine.

'It's the least I could do,' He replied, passing one of the two coffees to me. 'Any change?' He asked. Sora hadn't said a word since collapsing in the hallway. I wanted him to wake up so desperately, I'd have to leave to get ready for my performance soon.

'Nothing…' I sighed, glancing over at Sora. The nurse said she had no clue what had come over him, there were no symptoms or anything, he was perfectly healthy. I could only hope he got better soon.

'Sora will be fine,' comforted Roxas as he placed a hand on my shoulder, 'He'll always have us right?'

'Yeah, yeah he will.' I replied, feeling more confident, and happy to have Roxas with me. 'Sora is lucky to have a friend like you.' I added, smiling up at him.

'Well I sort of like you too y'know.' He laughed, running a hand through his blonde hair. He and Sora both had that habit. 'As a friend… of course.' Taking his other hand off of my shoulder and blushing slightly.

I'd always felt that Roxas had liked me, but I mean it's only normal, if you find someone attractive, who just happens to be your friend's girlfriend, there is no reason to stop thinking that right? Roxas knows how much I love Sora, and I know he would never cross that… Roxas was a good guy.

'I can always count on both of you.' I answered more upbeat, pretending to be oblivious to his reaction and returning my focus to Sora. Roxas and I sat there for some time, just waiting for him to wake up. Eventually I drifted to sleep in my chair, but I never let go of Sora's hand.

* * *

'Namine… Namine!' called Roxas as he shook me awake, my back was stiff from sleeping in a chair and I felt pretty groggy in general. Sora still wasn't awake.

'What's the time?' I yawned, reaching out for my coffee and taking a sip. Ugh, cold.

'It's almost 4, Axel and Xion came by to see how Sora was doing and they said they'll see you tonight, hopefully Sora too.' It was already 4? Crap, I'd have to get going in a minute, nothing was worse than getting on stage in a rush.

'Hmm I've got to start getting ready for tonight, but do you think you can stay with him for a bit? I don't want him to wake up alone.' I wish I could've stayed with him; the one day he decides to pass out just had to be the day I actually had some place to be.

'Yeah sure, but let me at least drive you to your place first.' offered Roxas, already looking for his keys. 'Sora wouldn't want you going alone.'

'If you insist,' I grinned, 'but let me write a note for Sora quick.' Grabbing a small note pad from the bedside table as I realised I'd left my bag in my locker.

'Pen?' asked Roxas, digging one out of his pocket and passing it to me.

'Thanks.' At least one of us had it together. I wrote that I'd be waiting for him at the Twilight Hall and that I was wishing him well, ending the message with lots of kisses.

'Uhh Namine, can you check Sora's pockets quickly? I think he still has my keys.' Roxas said as he shovelled through his rucksack.

I leaned across and felt into Sora's his pocket, surely enough there they were. 'I got them.' Smiling as I chucked the keys to Roxas and slipped the note into his shorts.

'Whenever you're ready.' He replied, leaving me to say bye to Sora, Roxas was too sweet for his own good sometimes. He deserved a good girlfriend. 'See you Sora.'

I sat back down next to Sora and ran a few fingers through his wild brown hair and took his hand in mine again, admiring his peaceful body which was usually constantly looking for something to do. His eyes were closed and only the smallest breaths escaped his lips as his chest rose up and down slowly.

'Sweet dreams Sora,' I whispered before kissing him softly, 'Promise me you'll make it tonight.' He didn't say a word but it felt like his hand twitched for a second, I liked to think that he could hear me. After saying my goodbyes I stood up and was almost out the door when Sora finally spoke.

'I promise… Kairi.'mumbled Sora with that same smile. Invisible chords tugged at my heart and I felt as if it was tearing in two. How could he say her name, whoever she was, after only being with me for so long… unless there really was someone else? I was nearly brought to tears just by the thought; I glanced over to Sora, my boyfriend, one last time before leaving.

'You wouldn't do that to me… would you Sora?' I asked shakily, scared for his answer, but he showed no sign of even hearing me. Uncertain on my feelings yet again I left to find Roxas and to get ready for tonight.

**A/N: This is probably dead easy but if you can guess what caused Sora to pass out then I'd like to see who picked it up :P And sorry if people who are following this keep getting an explosion of updates... I keep noticing small things I want to change. ****Love getting feedback so please leave a review! And thank you so so much to the people who do, you know who you are ;D **


	5. Forsaken Promises

**A/N: SuperMegaAwesome thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! You guys have been inspiring so many ideas! I was completely ecstatic when I saw it go over 10 reviews ^^ **

**I will be writing in Roxas' perspective again soon but for chapters 5 and 6 it is very Sora and Namine related, I might also do a few scenes writing as Xion or Axel if anyone would like that :) **

**Hope you're having a great weekend and enjoy!**

* * *

**Tuesday – Forsaken Promises**

"_We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."_

**Sora**

'_Do you remember our promise?' Smiled Kairi playfully, looking up at me from her sandcastle. I was working hard on my own but they never looked as good as Kairi's. She said they needed the perfect mix of wet and dry sand but I didn't believe her, it's all just sand._

'_Of course I remember, you never want me to change right?' I grinned; it made me feel good knowing that Kairi liked me for who I was, there weren't many others I could think of who'd say the same._

'_Nooo, not THAT promise Sora, the other one.' Kairi pouted._

'_I dunno Kairi… we make a lot of promises, how will I remember them all?' It felt like we made promises every day. _

'_Hmm well maybe you won't remember ALL the time, but when it really matters I think it will always come to you. The most important memories never leave us.' When did she get the time to think about all this stuff?_

'_Whatever you say Kairi,' I chuckled, 'but I don't know if I want to wait that long to find out, could you remind me?' _

'_Fine, but just this once,' Kairi sighed, 'You promised that one day you would climb all the way up that tree and we'd share one of the paopu fruits you brought down.' pointing to the tallest tree on the shore._

'_What?! That tree is HUGE Kairi!' I exclaimed in protest, how was I ever going to climb that? Kairi only laughed at my frustration. To add to it all my sandcastle collapsed. 'Great, now I have to start all over again.' _

'_Let me help you.' giggled Kairi as she gathered up some sand and started working on my castle. As we tried to fix it back to how it wa,s our hands touched in the sand. I'd never touched a girl before. 'Are you blushing?' _

'_What? No… I don't even like girls… they have cooties.' Pulling my hand out and itching the back of my head. _

'_I think you like me.' Kairi teased, grabbing for my hand again and looking into my eyes. I did think she was really pretty, but I couldn't say anything, Riku would never let it go. Before I could answer a bright light shone into my eyes. 'Sora?' _

I felt like shit. The unnatural light that had come bursting into my dream was directly above my head and it wasn't getting any dimmer.

'Can someone turn that off please? It's kind of a pain.' I didn't even know if someone was there to hear me. Suddenly Roxas appeared, blocking out most of the light and looking down at me.

'Sora!' he exclaimed with a bright smile. 'It's about damn time; the nurse said you'd have to be moved to the hospital if you didn't get up soon. Its six thirty already.' Nurse? Half six? Before I could ask what the hell he was on about it he moved back and the light dazed me once more.

'The light, Roxas, I can't see a thing.'

'Oh, right… sorry about that.' Dimming the light and pulling me into an upright position. Looking around I recognised the room, it was the backroom to the nurses' office. I hadn't been here since a sports injury a couple of years back. 'Are you feeling better?'

'I've got a nasty headache but its fine… what happened?' rubbing the back of my head as I started getting off the bed.

'You don't remember?' asked Roxas, raising an eyebrow at me. 'You passed out in the middle of the corridor for no reason, Namine was really worried for you, speaking of she left a note for you, it should be in your pocket.' I passed out? I remembered Axel and Xion talking about the proposal but that was about it… maybe it's to do with these dreams.

'I really don't… but whatever the show starts at 7, right? We've gotta get a move on.' Slipping my jacket on and finding the note in my pocket.

"_Hey Sora, I wish I could be here when you woke up but I've got to get to Twilight Hall for the show, promise me you'll get there on time alright? Get well soon baby!_

_Thinking of you,_

_Love Namine xx"_

I'll be there Namine… I promise. According to my watch we had about 30 minutes before the doors would close and it only takes 10 minutes to get there from school, even so I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

'Alright well if you're feeling better let's go.' Affirmed Roxas, agreeing I followed him out of the nurses' room and to the school parking lot, texting Namine a message to say we were on our way.

* * *

We were almost at the car when a voice caught my attention. I recognised it immediately, Marluxia.

'Where's your lady friend Sora? Did she ditch you at last? Maybe she finally realised what she needed all along.' He laughed as he rounded the corner with Zexion who joined in shortly afterwards. I wanted to beat the crap out of him… but I didn't have the time to waste at the moment.

'Beat it Marluxia, I haven't got time for this.' Clenching my fists and continuing towards the car. Roxas followed with his head down.

'And what about you Roxas? Or have you got to follow Sora to his girlfriend's stupid dance too?' I was this close to losing it.

'C'mon Sora let's go.' urged Roxas, still not looking up.

'You know what I think? I should join you guys, watching Namine dance in some cute get up for an hour or so sounds like a good way to kill some time. Hell maybe I can get some private time with her after the show, I'm her biggest fan after all.' Grinned Marluxia wickedly, biting his lip as he glared at me. Let it go I told myself, don't let him ruin this.

'It's not gonna work Marluxia, just give up already.' I replied, doing my best to keep the anger out of my voice, opening the door to the passenger side.

'What, did your Dad never teach you to fight?' Don't you fucking dare. 'Oh wait… he gave up on you already didn't he.' He snickered sickly. One step too far Marluxia.

Letting go of the door I turned around and charged him to the floor. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' I roared, punching him square on the jaw, his head crashing against the pavement. Before I could bring my fist down again Zexion pulled me off and chucked me against one of the cars in the lot.

He moved towards me as I recovered but Roxas blocked his path, driving a knee into his stomach and flipping him over. Where on earth had he learned to do that? Ignoring it for now I shook of my dizziness and headed back to Marluxia who was slowly getting to his feet. Grabbing the scruff of his collar I punched him once, twice, three times until his nose started to bleed, dropping him to floor.

'Don't ever go near Namine again or I swear to god I'll kill you!' I shouted to the pitiful heap that lay at my feet. I wanted to hurt him more, but I'd already wasted enough time on this, I had to let it go. 'Let's leave Roxas.'

Turning around I saw a gun being pointed at my face; Roxas was leaning back against his car, completely pale. 'Move away Sora.' Demanded Zexion as he pulled the safety on the 9mm pistol, this was getting was out of hand, hardly anyone would be left at school so I couldn't depend on help arriving.

'Don't do anything stupid.' I warned, hoping to calm down the situation as I walked towards the car, 'we'll just leave, alright?'

'Just leave?' chuckled Marluxia, spitting blood on to the curb as he got to his feet once again. 'No, you don't just leave Sora. Get on your knees.' I didn't want to do it, the thought of begging to this sick fuck made me want to throw up.

'Sora… I… I think you should do It.' mumbled Roxas, looking at me with concern. He was right, why didn't I just walk away in the first place, getting to the Twilight Hall on time would be nearly impossible if we took any longer.

'Do it!' ordered Zexion, nodding at the ground. Complying I got on my knees, how the hell was this happening right now?

'Man Sora… I cannot tell you how much I'm gonna miss Namine when she's gone, the way she walks, those eyes, gorgeous.' taunted Marluxia with a twisted smile. 'Now if you can do one thing for me I'll let you and blondie out of here alive, do you think you can manage that, Sora?' lifting my chin to face him.

'Just hurry up about it.' I answered, glaring into his eyes. If there was one person I hated more than anything it was Marluxia.

'You've got spirit Sora,' he began, letting go of me and pacing around, 'and you punch pretty hard too.' He added, rubbing his jaw. 'But hey, look where that's got you, nowhere.' He grinned and looked at me again. 'If you say sorry right now I'll let this slide and you can be on your merry way, deal?' moving to stand in front of me once again.

'Deal.' I complied, clenching my teeth to stop myself from doing anything stupid.

'Good, I'm glad we can finally agree on something Sora! Sadly it requires a gun to your head but that's just minor details.' continued Marluxia in a cheery tone. 'So, do you have something you want to tell me?'

'I… I'm sorry, Marluxia.' Speaking as calmly as I could, my whole body was alive with rage but I had to put it aside. Getting to Namine is what is more important here.

'Hmm… not good enough.' snapped Marluxia before booting me point blank in the face. Darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a sharp pain in the back of my head, yet again not really knowing where I was, I really wish this would stop happening. Good news is I was moving, which meant I was hopefully on my way to Twilight Hall. Groaning I sat up and realised I was in the back of Roxas' car.

'Sora you really need to stop making this a habit.' Roxas chuckled from the driver's seat as he looked at me through the rear view mirror, shaking his head.

'Tell me about it…' I sighed, poking my face to see where it hurt. It was pretty much everywhere. Great, Namine's big night and I looked like a punching bag. They must've done a number on me after I was knocked out; Roxas kind of looked like crap too. 'Where are we headed?'

'Well a friend would've taken you to the hospital, but if I know Namine you're are much better off getting to the show in time… besides I knew you'd be up soon, Marluxia kind of hits like a bitch.' Roxas grinned, ignoring our misfortune. I always liked that about Roxas, you just couldn't bring him down.

Hopping into the front seat I checked the time, 6:57, it was going to be close. 'How did Zexion get the gun out on you anyway?' I asked, it had looked like Roxas was going to wipe the floor with him.

'Ugh don't remind me…' grumbled Roxas, not taking his eyes off the road, 'he was on the ground and looked like he was literally about to start bawling his eyes out, I turned around to check how you were doing and the little shit sucker punched me right in the face… next thing I know he has a gun out.'

'Don't sweat it; I don't think they'll try that again anytime soon, we were kind of wrecking them.' I smirked, punching Roxas on the shoulder lightly.

'Sore spot…' winced Roxas, trying to smile back as best he could.

For the last stretch of the journey I let my mind wonder, so much had happened today that all I wanted to do was be with Namine. Being with her in my room this morning felt like forever ago… I could still remember how infatuated I had been. Her lips, her skin, her voice, her smell… all of it had felt like heaven. I missed her.

'Hey!' called Roxas, waving his hand in my face and waking me from my day dream, 'C'mon we're already there loverboy.' Of course he knew… he always knew. It was 6:59; we were going to make it after all.

Without any delays I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out the car, this was it, this was Namine's moment and I was going to share it with her. Maybe things were starting to look up. Excited I dashed to the entrance, almost running into the door which had posters advertising tonight's performance, Namine's name was the first to be seen and I couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

Throwing the door open I headed in, eager to be watching the show and Namine already. The reception area was reasonably small and empty for such a big place; no one seemed to be behind the counter so I walked over to the next set of doors. It was locked, why was it locked?

'Hey, kid, what do you think you're doing?' Asked an older girl who had suddenly appeared behind the front desk, eyebrows raised as she chewed on her gum. She had a short silver hair and looked very bored with her life.

'Right um, my mum's the teacher for the group here; we should be on the list. Sora Haworth.' I explained, feeling very impatient. She spent what felt like an age flipping through some paper before replying. Roxas was standing beside me now, giving the girl googly eyes.

'Yep, here you are.' She confirmed happily before setting the paper down and getting out her phone as if we weren't even there. I looked at Roxas for a reaction but he was just staring at her, completely lost.

'The door is still locked.' I stated, not really sure what she was doing. She looked up at me again and sighed.

'That's probably because it's closed!' She started enthusiastically, talking to us as if were visiting Disney land for the first time. 'And it has been for 10 minutes, so sorry for ruining your parade but it ain't opening for…' she glanced at her phone briefly, '2 hours.'

'No, no, no, it starts at 7, its 6:59, see?' showing her my watch for confirmation. There is no way I was late.

'I know, I can read, but the thing is we close the entrance at 6:50… so yeah, you're going to have to wait.' She was being serious, we were too late. I always used to arrive for any of Namine's performances several hours early to be with her until it started. I had no idea they closed admission beforehand.

'Okay look, what's your name?' hoping to appeal to her better nature.

'Fuu.' She said bluntly, 'and can you tell your friend to stop gawking at me? It's freaking me out.' Roxas looked pained by her words but I really wasn't thinking about anything apart from getting in.

'Well, Fuu, my girlfriend is performing tonight and she's been looking forward to this for so long, so have I. It would mean the world to me if you let us in, please, I'm begging you here.' Giving her a desperate look, this probably looked terrible due to our incident with Marluxia but whatever.

'I… I would but…' biting her lip as sympathy spread over her features, 'but I can't, I'd lose my job instantly, I'm sorry.' She looked genuinely upset so I knew she meant it, either way I wasn't getting in.

'Can you let her know I'm here… somehow? Her name's Namine Hikaru.' I'd take anything at this point, even if I couldn't see it I wanted Namine to know I was here at least.

'I'll see what I can do.' Answered Fuu positively, that would have to be enough I guess.

'Thanks… let's go Roxas.' Tugging his sleeve as I passed him, I felt completely crushed. My hopes to see Namine had been so high and they'd come crashing down just like that. Roxas followed, still looking entranced.

'Your girlfriend is really pretty by the way,' Fuu added as we headed to the exit, 'And you seem like a good guy too, I'll let her know you're here.' Cracking the first smile I'd seen from her.

'You're pretty too.'Roxas goofed, flashing a… interesting grin. God he was helpless.

'I'm taken… sorry.' replied Fuu, giggling away as I dragged Roxas outside.

As soon as we stepped out it started tipping down, just great. I felt like the whole world had some vendetta against me, all these little things were starting to add up, the dreams, passing out, Marluxia, being late for the show… and now the fucking weather.

I kicked the curb in frustration which didn't do much apart from send a wave of pain through my aching body, sighing I leaned against Roxas' car and crossed my arms in a huff.

'I'll be inside… she'll understand, Sora…' comforted Roxas as he nudged me playfully on the shoulder before sliding into the car.

'I hope so… good luck, Namine.' I whispered to the night sky, hoping to see some stars but there were only clouds, Namine had always loved the stars.

**Namine**

After being sat in front of a mirror doing make up and making sure my ballet dress was perfect I was ready to head on stage. My first of many dances in this show would be starting in about 10 minutes but I was desperate to check my phone first. After getting Mrs. Haworth's consent I dug it out of my bag and checked for messages, 1 from Sora and 1 from Xion.

My heart jumped just from reading his name, why couldn't I be mad at him… I should be mad at him. I read Xion's message first, knowing that after I read Sora's I'd be desperate to see him again… he just made me feel so perfect.

She and Axel wished me luck, tagging a photo of themselves at the bottom of the text. Xion was grinning into the camera with her tongue out while Axel kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile, they looked so happy together.

Okay, Sora's message, I have to stay angry with him… at least a little bit.

"We're on our way Namine, can't wait to see you baby and you're going to kill it out there tonight, thanks for looking out for me today,

Love Sora x" – Sent 6:32.

I squealed and clutched the phone to my chest; he made it! I'd do my best to try and talk to him about who Kairi was later but for now I just couldn't be upset. I must've read Sora's message at least 7 times before his mum came to get me, reading his words were bliss.

'Namine let's go.' she started, grabbing my hand with an excited smile and hurrying me to join the first group I'd be performing with. My phone slipped out of my hand but it was with the rest of my things so it should be fine. 'Okay everyone is here, we've done this thousands of times girls so give it your all but don't forget to enjoy yourselves, this is your night.' looking at me with bright eyes as she finished.

Feeling confident I lead the group on stage, and took my position at the centre, a few nerves tickled my stomach as I took in the crowd but they were quickly settled when I made out an ecstatic looking Xion who was waving franticly, Axel was next to her trying to get her to sit down. I smiled back at the two of them and kept looking over the audience but I couldn't see Sora or Roxas anywhere. Where were they?

The lights dimmed so it would be impossible to find them now anyway, I took a deep breath and got ready to start. I wouldn't let myself be put down.

**A/N: Tuesday is still not over… xD I can't believe I originally planned to do this in one chapter, but I promise you chapter 6 will be the last! I just like having them between 2000-4000 words, feels right.**

**I do want to move things a little faster after this but how have you been finding the pace so far? **

**On a random note I watched Godzilla today… freaking love Japan. **


	6. Fashionably Late (Dude who's the ho?)

**A/N: Tuesday's conclusion is here! Hope everyone likes it! ^^**

* * *

**Tuesday – Fashionably Late (Dude who's the ho?)**

"_Is she that important to you?"_

"_Yeah. More than anything."_

**Sora**

As I stood in the rain, soaked to the bone, a sudden revelation hit me. I can text her, I couldn't believe it took me this long to think of it. Digging my phone out of my pocket I found her under my contacts and started typing. I hope she got time to read it soon, not knowing why I hadn't shown up after telling her I was on my way must be killing her.

I sent the message and tucked my phone away again; letting out a heavy breath that wisped into the air… it was pretty cold for late May.

'Sora you really shouldn't be out there for this long,' chided Roxas who was laying back in the driver's seat of the car, 'she won't be out for another hour yet and it won't help if you like a wrinkly fruit.' Checking my water stained watch I saw that he was right, and he was right about staying out in the rain. Why was he always right?

'Fine…' I grumbled, opening the door to the passenger side but it was quickly slammed shut and was locked from the inside. I mouthed for him to let me in but he still didn't open up, instead he started searching the back of the car for something, appearing again a few moments later with a towel.

I rubbed my eyes slowly in disbelief; he seriously just locked me out so I wouldn't get the seat wet? Once everything was in place he opened the door again, before I could get in he shoved yet another towel into my hands.

'What's that for?' I asked, raising an eyebrow as I continued to get rained on outside the car.

'Wrap it round your head, you're freaking soaked and your hair will drip it all over the place.' ordered Roxas as if it was a completely normal request.

'You're kidding right?' He just glared at me. Well I guess that answers that. Reluctantly I wrapped the towel around my hair; I'd seen both my mum and Namine do it hundreds of times so it worked quite well. 'Good enough master Roxas?' grinning as I climbed onto my protected seat like a child who'd been playing in the mud.

'Master Roxas… I coud get used to that.' Smiling as he laid back and closed his eyes once again.

'Yeah well don't let it get to your head.' I chuckled, before pushing my own seat down and resting back on it. This towel wrap thing was quite comfy and it wasn't long before I started daydreaming. I could picture Namine dancing on stage right now, the spotlight moving with her fluid steps, the whole crowd silent as she performed flawlessly.

The images would flicker occasionally, Namine's long blonde hair would turn red and the floor would be washed away leaving only sand. It was her, Kairi. She and Namine were both stunning; I was completely lost in their beauty. Who was she though…? And why was her only thinking of her now…? I missed her.

Something wet glanced against my cheek, getting up I checked to see if any of the windows were letting rain in but they were all shut tight. Must've been my imagination I thought, settling back down and waiting for the time to pass, waiting for Namine.

**Namine**

The rest of the girls and I gave a small curtsy to the crowd before heading off stage, we finally had a few minutes intermission to have a break. Good news was that the audience seemed to be loving us so far, bad news was that Sora wasn't a part of that, and since I'd been on and off so frequently I'd had no time to check my phone.

Hurrying to my bags I started looking for my phone, he would've sent something right? I mean if he was already on his way at 6:32 he should've made it here with plenty of time. After a couple minutes of searching I hadn't made any progress, where the hell is it?!

Someone tapped my shoulder and I would've yelled at them if it was anyone but Mrs. Haworth. 'Namine there are a few people here who want to you see you,' she smiled excitedly, taking my hand and guiding me through the dressing rooms to a lounge area. Wanted to see me? 'Just take a seat and they'll be with you soon.'

'Wait, wait, wait… what do you mean?' I flustered, I wasn't in a good state at all and it was getting worse for every minute I couldn't talk to Sora.

'They just want to congratulate you, silly!' laughed Sora's mum, 'you've been doing so well and I'm hardly surprised if people wanted to talk to you, half of them look too stunned to move out there!' They did? I'd been worrying about Sora so much that I hadn't noticed.

'Oh… alright… do you think you can try and find my phone while I talk to them though?' feeling better about the situation, even if Sora wasn't here to see me I should be enjoying myself, the idea of people wanting to meet me was pretty overwhelming.

'Sure thing honey... and I'm sure Sora has his reasons.' She smiled sympathetically; she must've known why I was so on edge, before heading back stage. 'Olette! What the hell is that on your face?' yelled Mrs. Haworth before the door closed behind her, she could be scary sometimes.

I sat on the sofa patiently with my hands on my lap, it wasn't very comfy but crossing my legs in this dress could look a little… suggestive. I played with my hair in an attempt to make it look decent but without a mirror there wasn't much I could do, I just had to hope I looked somewhat pretty.

Someone knocked before another door creped open just wide enough for a small boy to slowly walk in, he was clenching the end of his shirt tightly and had his eyes glued to the floor. An older man, his father I'd guess, followed behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

'Go on it's alright, it's the sweet lady you wanted to meet remember?' pointing over to me on the Sofa.

The kid had spiky blonde hair, quite similar to Roxas', and shiny blue eyes that still refused to look up off the ground. Shyly he moved forward and took a seat on the sofa opposite me, pulling a wrapped sweet from his pocket and handing it me. He was absolutely adorable.

'Aww thank you so much.' I smiled, leaning across to take the sweet; it was a starburst, my favourite. 'What's your name little guy?' I added softly, I didn't want to scare him.

'I'm… I'm called Ventus… and I'm not little, I'm going to be big and strong one day!' grinning up at me brightly, suddenly a lot more confident.

'Ohhh is that right?' I giggled, I couldn't remember the last time I'd spoken to a kid but I'd forgotten how easily they could make you smile.

'Yeah!' He exclaimed, 'and then when I'm old enough we can get married!' almost shaking with excited. Damn… he didn't mess around.

'I'm sorry Ventus but I have a boyfriend… he wouldn't like it if I got married behind his back.' muffling laughter with my hand.

'Fine…' sighed Ventus, 'but can I show you a picture I drew for you?' unfolding a piece of paper which his dad handed to him, red seeping into his cheeks. The drawing was really sweet, and for someone so young it was good too. It showed a younger looking me dancing with him while the stars were out.

'I love it Ventus!' pulling him into a tight hug, 'You're the first person ever to come meet me after watching me dance so I'll keep this safe ok?' He was blushing so much he didn't seem able to form a sentence; maybe I'd overdone it a little…

'Easy tiger,' laughed his dad as he headed towards the door, 'we've got to get going but thank you so much for coming to see Ventus, it means the world to him.' turning to address me.

'Oh it's no problem at all, it's been really sweet.' Placing the drawing on the desk, I'd have to remember to take that with me. 'I'll see you around then Ven, can I call you Ven?' tilting my head with a smile.

'Yeah sure…' he grinned, still blushing but he seemed to like the nickname. 'Bye-bye Miss Namine!' called Ventus, waving as he disappeared behind the door again. I thought my first fan visit had gone quite well.

I sat back down and waited once again, I'd probably have to go get ready for the next dance soon but Mrs. Haworth would probably come and get me with plenty of time to spare so I wasn't worried. As I admired the drawing Ventus had given me someone else stepped into the room, he wore a sharp business suit and sunglasses.

'Miss Hikaru?' He asked, pulling his sunglasses off and gazing at me intently. He seemed a bit too on the serious side to be after my autograph, I wonder what he wanted with me.

'Y…Yes?' I answered nervously, looking him up and down. He had a slim, tall figure which was topped with sandy-blonde hair, kind of cute looking but not quite my type.

'Oh my gosh!' He squealed excitedly, the whole mysterious business guise being thrown away as he practically leapt over the sofa at me and grabbed my hands in his. 'You have no idea how much I love your work, being sent on this job must be fate.' Okay, slow down. What is he on about and why the hell is he on the verge of tears.

'Can you go a bit slower… please?' Letting go of his hands and backing into the corner of the sofa, stricken with fear.

'Ah forgive me, I get quite excited around stars such as yourself, let me start again.' Standing up and dusting his suit off. 'The name is Demyx, and I work as a scout for talented dancers and you, Miss Hikaru, are about as talented and young as they get.' Smiling devilishly, it reminded me of Axel.

'I… uh…' dumbstruck, I couldn't form a sentence; he came here to offer me a career? I haven't even finished school! I don't know how to cook! I still get my left and right mixed up! I wasn't ready to get a job! 'I don't know what to say…' I finished, my mind completely aflutter.

'You don't need to say anything sweetie,' taking something out of his pocket and popping it into his mouth. 'the way I see it…' pausing to munch on his snack, 'you're a keeper and I can convince the boss to give you a week or so to decide.' He reached into his suit again and offered me a… grape? 'Hungry?'

'That's really sweet but I'm ok… thanks.' Giving him an awkward grin, I wasn't sure how to react to all this at all.

'Look,' he started, squatting down and resting his hands on my knees, 'you really are something special and I'm not asking you to jump on a plane with me tonight… although we could if you wanted, we could go shopping and then get coffee and get our nails done a-

'Demyx.' I laughed, taking his hands off my knees, he was shaking all over. 'I can't go anywhere tonight, I still have to finish the show remember?'

'Right, right…' scratching the back of his head, 'I get carried away quite easily, sorry about that.'

'Namine, I'm going to need you back here in a minute!' called Mrs. Haworth from back stage.

'I'll be there soon!' I answered, before turning my attention back to Demyx who was digging around his briefcase.

'Freaking hate these things… purses are so much better' he grumbled as he tossed things out left and right, was that a pair of socks? Before I could look he shot up suddenly, making me jump. 'Aha! Here you go, take my card!' smiling brightly as he passed me a small slip. 'Just give me a call within a week and we can have you down to Traverse Town like that.' snapping his fingers for emphasis.

Traverse Town… that was miles away, I wonder what Sora would think of this. I know my parents would love to see me following something I was passionate about but I couldn't just leave him here, I loved him more than anything.

'Thank you Demyx,' taking the card and picking up the drawing Ventus had given me, 'I'll be sure to give you a call.'

'I can't wait!' clapping his hands together excitedly before grabbing his briefcase and heading to the door. 'Ciao Namine, and best of luck!' waving a hand behind him, quite flamboyantly I might add.

'Demyx you forgot all your stuff!' but he was already gone, leaving me with his socks, packs of tissues, several pairs of sunglasses and what looked like a tonne of grapes. What an odd guy. But still the idea of doing ballet professionally really appealed to me, it was practically getting paid for something I loved doing for free.

But then there was Sora… if moving to Traverse Town meant giving up on him I don't think I could do it, he meant too much to me. Thinking of him reminded of her, that… girl… I wanted to call her something meaner but I don't really know her do I?

Sighing to myself I made my way back stage with my things, as the door closed behind me I swear I saw the girl who worked at the desk here, Fuu, appear in the lounge area. But Mrs. Haworth was already taking me to get my dress changed; she probably wasn't looking for me anyway.

* * *

'Namine you look perfect, stop worrying about it already.' laughed Olette as she closed my pocket mirror and pulled it away from me.

'I do not; I swear that spot on the side of my nose is growing by the second.' Grabbing for my mirror but she dodged my hand easily.

'What spot?' squinting as she moved her face close to mine. 'There is literally nothing there Namine I promise, it's just nerves getting the best of you and do you know what Hayner said I should do with nerves?'

'I don't think I want to know…' Olette is a very innocent girl, and even though she's been together with Hayner for over a year that hasn't changed in the slightest. But he often gives her these weird sayings which usually have some dirty second meaning and she is clueless about them.

'Trust me this one is good, Hayner said that you have to take your nerves and th-

'Olette what did I say about disturbing Namine before she went on stage!' yelled Mrs. Haworth as she stormed her away over.

'I better go… good luck Namine!' smiled Olette before slinking away. I was actually a little curious to what she was going to say… and now that she mentioned it I was getting nervous too.

There were about 15 minutes left until the show ended and when the current group finished I'd be dancing to _Simple and Clean _alone for the finale. It had to be one of my favourite songs and I'd created the routine all on my own.

I'd shown it to Sora a few times, I was too scared for anyone else to see it, he always gave me so much confidence. Eventually he decided that it was "too great to keep secret" and told his mum all about it. She loved the idea and somehow convinced me to perform it to end this year's show. So here I was, shaking in my boots, well plimsolls I guess… and Sora was nowhere to be found.

'I swear that girl needs a new boyfriend…' Sora's mum sighed as she pressed a hand to her forehead, breaking me from my thoughts. 'Anyway I just came to wish you luck one last time and also… I found this.' Pulling out my phone and handing it to me.

I screamed with joy a little before taking it and checking for any sign of Sora. Fuck… it was dead, of all the times for a phone to run out of charge. 'Ah phooey, it's all out, but thank you so much; I don't know what I'd do without it.'

'It's alright; you'll have to tell me all about the position Mr. Business man offered you as well at some point, I'm dying for details.' She teased with a grin, waiting for me to catch on; I always got lost easily when I was nervous about something.

'Wait you knew?! Why didn't you say anything?' I exclaimed, I would've been way cooler about it if I'd of known… maybe.

'I had my suspicions, but that would ruin all the fun.' Giggling to herself like a child who'd said a rude word. Before I could protest the last group came off of stage, signalling my turn to go on. I couldn't help but start shaking a little.

Mrs. Haworth rested her hands on my cheeks and met my eyes with hers, she felt like a second mother to me sometimes. 'I really am proud of you Namine, it feels like only yesterday I was In your place, but for me it was all cut short when a certain someone came along.' She smirked; we both knew who that someone was.

'You've got a chance to chase your dreams and you should take it, and if this is the last time we work together I want you to go out there and have the time of your life…' tears were building up in the corners of her eyes and I was struggling to hold mine back too, why did she have to do this to me right before I went on?

'So go out there and show them exactly who you are, this is only the beginning for you Namine.' pulling me in for a tight hug as she finished. I couldn't help but cry a little, she meant every word she said and none of this would've been possible without her.

'Thank you for everything.' I smiled after we let go of one another, I really would miss having her as my teacher.

'What are you waiting for? Go, go, go!' shooing me away as she wiped her eyes, noticing the rest of the girls were looking at us like we were a sad scene in a movie.

I took 3 deep breaths like she had always taught me; Sora would usually do them with me, and headed out headstrong. The crowd were silent this time, every single pair of eyes glued to me, even Xion looked calm.

While the lights dimmed I thought of Sora, this was just another one of those nights, I was up in his room and the song was playing from his old CD player while I danced for him and him alone.

'This is for you… Sora.' I whispered before losing myself to the music.

**Sora**

I didn't have to look at my watch to know what time it was, from the sound of the song I knew that the show would be over soon, this was Namine's favourite. I opened the window a little so I could hear it better.

_"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight, it's hard to let it go."_

It really was beautiful, I'd fallen in love with the song myself purely because of all the times Namine had practiced her routine with me.

I checked my phone to see if she'd sent anything back but there was nothing, I hope she isn't too mad… only time will tell I guess.

I sat there listening as the song continued all the memories I'd had with Namine drifting through my mind.

Shortly after people started spilling out of the doors, all of them looked like they'd enjoyed the show. One kid who looked liked a mini Roxas was chanting Namine's name as he skipped down the street, his father chasing after him.

'Any sign of her yet?' asked Roxas, leaning across my seat to look out of the window.

'Not yet.' I answered, quickly glancing over all the faces to find Namine. 'Oh wait there's Axel and Xion, Hey!' waving them over to ask if they knew where Namine was, but they were too preoccupied with one another to hear.

My phone buzzed and I swear my heart skipped a beat; it wasn't a message from Namine though sadly. But my mum wrote that Namine would be out soon and she wants a good reason for why I wasn't there when I got home. I wonder if Namine had told her about me passing out…

The rain didn't lighten up as the last handful of people left the Twilight Hall; I'd only seen a couple of the other dancers so far so there wasn't any need to worry.

Then I saw her, tight blue jeans, white cardigan, and long flowing blonde hair, it was Namine at last. 'Be right back.'

'Wait!' Roxas exclaimed, he'd been busy looking at a certain girl with silver hair before turning to face me. 'You've still got your towel on your head.' pointing at my hair which had been dry for a while now.

'Oh… thanks.' I grinned, throwing it off and hurrying out of the door. Namine had already passed our car and was walking down the path with her umbrella up. She was going pretty fast. It wasn't long before I caught up though.

'Namine!' I called, grabbing her hand as I reached her side, 'I'm so sorry I didn't make it, we got caught up in a fight with Marluxia and it got way out of hand but that's not important really, I just wish I could've been there…' Namine kept her eyes on the floor as the rain continued falling above us. 'Namine?'

**Namine**

I wanted to forgive him, jump into his arms and spend the rest of the night with him, I didn't care why he was late… sure I wanted him to be there but everyone slips up sometimes right? But mentioning Kairi twice now, that's what stopped me, I couldn't look past it anymore.

'I can't do this right now Sora… I'm sorry.' hiding my face as I slipped my hand out of his and continued down the path. I didn't want him to see me like this.

**Sora**

I could understand why she'd be upset with me for not being there but it felt like there was something more, she had never just walked away from me like that…

'Namine, wait!' rushing in front of her, ignoring how heavy the rain was getting, I wasn't going to let her go just like that… I'd fix this. 'What's wrong?' I asked, concern lacing my voice as I lifted her chin gently to face me, she was crying.

**Namine**

Why did he have to be so damn perfect?! As soon as I looked into his eyes I was lost in his spell, I wanted him. I dropped the umbrella and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing tightly as tears continued falling down my cheek.

He must've been confused by how I was acting but he didn't push me for answers, just held me like I wanted him too, keeping me in his warmth.

**Sora**

I wasn't quite sure what was going on but I was happy to just have her in my arms again, she still seemed upset about something and it was a while before her crying died down. 'What's going on Namine?' I whispered softly when I felt she was ready to talk.

She loosened her grip and looked up at me with her bright blue eyes.

'It's… it's nothing…' she stumbled, averting her gaze before she said anything more. There must of been something.

'You can tell me Namine, its alright.' brushing her hair over the side of her ear. She bit her lip and continued to look away from me, slowly she returned to look me in the eyes.

'Who's Kairi?' The sound of someone saying her name shook my world upside down… how did she… the pieces clicked and I felt like an absolute idiot. I must of said her name in my sleep, that's why she'd been so spooked this morning.

'Did I say it in m-

'Twice…' she sighed, hanging her arms by her side. This was going to be tough to explain. I should just tell her the truth how it was; there wasn't much else I could do.

'I don't know…' I shrugged. I imagine she was prepared for a lot of answers but apparently not that one.

**Namine**

He… didn't know? Maybe I'd misheard him, he'd said her name in her sleep twice and by the way he'd reacted to her name he must recognise it but he honestly sounded like he wasn't sure himself.

'What?' I asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

'It's kind of hard to explain but I need you to trust me when I say I really don't know, as far as I'm aware I've never even met her.'

**Sora**

She wasn't slapping me which was good, but she wasn't exactly smiling either. She just looked at me for a while as if trying to read me.

'Alright Sora… I trust you, I guess now isn't the best time to talk is it?' she smiled, looking up at the rainy sky. God I had missed that smile.

'Really?' I gleamed, taking her hands in mine again. We definitely would have to talk about it later, but for now she forgave me and that felt great on its own.

'Yes, yes, now let me get my umbrella before the both of us catch pneumonia.' She laughed, grabbing it off the floor and holding it above us. We just looked at each other for a few moments, which I didn't mind one bit, Namine was kind of beautiful. 'You sort of look shit, Sora.' I probably did.

'Thanks Namine…' I laughed, looking at my reflection in a car mirror to see how bad it really was.

'But I don't mind.' She giggled before handing me the umbrella and holding my cheeks in her hands, pressing her lips against mine. I'd always wanted a spider man kiss… I wasn't hanging upside down or anything but I'd fought the bad guys… sort of.

'You look stunning too Namine.' I grinned as she pulled away.

'I know, I know.' She smirked, taking the umbrella back. 'Anyway I better get going, dad will be wondering where I am.'

'Right…' I agreed, running a hand through my once again soaking spiky hair. 'I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?'

'Yes you will, you've got some explaining to do,' she smiled before turning away, 'Sweet dreams Sora.'

'Night, Namine.' I called as she got into her dad's car, making my own way back to Roxas. I was freezing my ass off, my body would be aching for a couple of days, but all in all I couldn't be happier.

That night I dreamed of all my friends, Namine, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Hayner, Olette… Riku and Kairi were there too. I wonder where they are right now…

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter for me, but I was determined to get Tuesday finished in this one and we did so YAY! :D **

**I really should be revising more… hehe**

**As always I love hearing back from people so please review! **


	7. Icing on the Cake

**A/N: ****Hai every one, hope you're doing awesome! ^^ **

**This chapter took me a little longer to write despite not being as long mainly due to the fact that a new idea popped into my head recently and I'm very torn on whether to follow it or not, it's driving me crazy!**

* * *

**Wednesday – ****Icing on the Cake**

"_It wasn't a dream. Or was it? I don't know."_

**Namine **

I was lying in bed trying to get my head over what Sora had told me last night. I already said that I trusted him and it's true I did… but it still felt awkward knowing he was dreaming about someone else.

When I was around him I was head over heels, when I was away from him I felt so uncertain about it all. Hopefully after he explains what he's been going through we'll be able to get past it and move on, I wasn't going to tell him about Demyx and Traverse Town while this was going on.

My phone buzzed and lit up the room, I wasn't ready for today yet so I ignored it for now, I wanted to try and get my thoughts straight before dealing with anything. A moment later it buzzed again… and again… and again a- FINE. I'll get up. Why did it have to be so far away?

Groaning I got out of bed and stumbled over to the desk to get my phone. I was part of a group chat labelled "The icing on the cake", created by… Axel… of course.

"Alright so school is kind of dead boring and to be honest Xion and me really can't be bothered to go." started Axel.

"Axel, what the fuck? It's 6:15 and I don't remember ever saying that." Replied Xion, I'd had enough sleep overs with her to know not to wake her early.

"That's because you were drunk, babe, don't you remember last night at all? After the show we went to the club and found that awesome store with all the lingerie in it and you bought that cute little costume?" Wow, I really feel this shouldn't be a group conversation already.

"AXEL! Delete that right FUCKING now!" replied Xion with a bundle of angry emotes following the message.

"Someone made cake?!" interjected Roxas, always the innocent.

"It's a figure of speech." answered Axel.

"Aw man you shouldn't get my hopes up like that…"

"Hello?! I said delete it! I'm going to brush my teeth and if it's there when I come back I'm going to freaking murder you!" threatened Xion, like I said; she's not a morning person.

"Alright, alright I'll delete it… jeez." With a pop the message was gone, I'd have to ask her later what she bought, I was a little curious.

I decided to go get showered while Roxas and Axel started talking about how the cake is always a lie or something stupid. Hopefully the purpose of the chat was clearer when I came back.

* * *

After I was done I scrolled through the messages, glancing over them to get a gist of what was going on. Apparently they had decided that I deserved a day out after doing so well last night and shouldn't spend it inside school, I was down for that.

"How about we all go to the beach?" Offered Sora, I could do with a little sun actually, noticing my pale arms.

"Sounds great, what time?" I replied. A day at the beach would be perfect; I'd wanted a chance to wear my bikini around Sora as well.

"Let's meet at Roxas' place at 11 then." Answered Axel, that'd give me plenty of time to sort myself out and choose something to wear. Everyone was happy with the arrangement so I went to get my stuff ready.

I found the purple bikini I'd bought just a couple of weeks ago in preparation for the summer and slipped it on. Admiring myself in the mirror I was quite pleased, it suited me even better than I remembered.

I pulled some shorts and a white sleeveless shirt over my two-piece and headed downstairs to find something to eat. Today was going to be good.

**Sora**

I decided to make my way to Roxas' house a little earlier, after everything he had done for me yesterday I realised that it had been far too long since we'd had any bro time. We'd have an hour or so to kill before anyone else came, I was a little nervous to see Namine too.

Good news was that everyone had agreed that the beach was a great idea; ever since my dreams had started I'd been craving it in a way, the sight of the ocean and the sound of the waves felt so right. Maybe Kairi and Riku will be there… I shook my head at the thought; it was stupid to get my hopes up.

I came close to looking up the names this morning, but it just felt so helpless to do something like that... they might not even exist, I could be going mental for all I know. For now I had Namine and Roxas, and if I was going to trust anyone about this it would be them.

I rang the doorbell and waited for Roxas to come down but there was no answer, looking back I saw only his car was left in the drive so his parents must already be out at work. I rang again but still nothing. Shrugging I pushed the door open anyway and headed in.

'Roxas!' I called up the stairs; he was probably in his room still getting ready or something, but still he didn't respond. As I made my way up I could hear music coming from his room… was that… no way.

I crept closer to the door and pressed my ear to it, the lyrics were all too clear, and Roxas was singing them.

"_I can't help the way I'm feeling,  
Goddess of love please take me to your leader!_

_I can't help but keep on dancing,  
Goddess of love, Goddess of loooooove!"_

There was no denying what I was hearing and to be honest it wasn't bad, he hit all the pitches quite well. I think I'll listen just a little bit longer, wait until the time was right.

"_When you touch me I die, just a little inside,  
I wonder if this could be love, this could be love!_

_Cause you're out of this world, galaxy space and time,  
I wonder if this could be love, this could be loooooooooove!"_

Now. Bursting the door open I jumped into the room to find Roxas wearing nothing but his boxers, standing on the edge of his bed microphone in hand. I was speechless.

He jumped down and ripped something off the screen, throwing it behind his bed and switching everything off that was in front him, when he was finished he looked at me blankly.

'Hey, Sora…' he began, slowly breaking the silence that filled the room, 'do you uh, do you mind if I get dressed quick?' smiling faintly.

'That was Singstar wasn't it? And you were doing La-

'I know Sora… I know.' He breathed, gently pushing me out of the room with a shameful look. I didn't even push back; this was too good to be true.

'You were actually pretty good,' I started, but the door slammed shut before I could continue.

I couldn't help but laugh, I was rolling on the floor uncontrollably for what must of been 10 minutes before Roxas finally opened up and walked downstairs without a word. 'My lips are sealed.' chuckling after him to get some breakfast.

* * *

Once everyone had arrived we got our stuff packed in Roxas' car and got ready to leave. I was in the back with Namine and Xion while Axel took the passenger seat.

'Man it has been way to long since we've all been to the beach together, almost a year now right?' asked Axel, slipping a pair of shades on and leaning back into his seat, leaving me with little leg room.

'Something like that,' Xion shrugged, 'but let's do this more often, I miss days out like this.'

'Do you remember when we first went to the beach together?' smiled Namine, 'feels like forever ago.'

'Don't remind me…'

'How could I forget? Xion wouldn't dare to take her towel off all day, it drove me crazy.' Axel laughed.

'Crazy enough to throw me in the freaking ocean, jerk!' snapped Xion, trying to kick the back of his chair but she was too far away.

'Times sure have changed huh? I mean you ARE buying kinky costumes now…' giggled Namine, earning an evil glare from Xion.

'You bought what?' I exclaimed, almost jumping out of my seat, had I heard them right?

'I didn't buy anything!' retorted Xion, her face flushing red, 'Oh and Namine has a little treat for you too Sora.' nodding at her with a smirk. She did? I could make out the lining of a bikini through her white top quite easily actually, last time we'd gone to the beach she still wore a swimsuit.

'I've had this for ages Xion.' Turning away from me and nudging Xion in the side. I couldn't see her face but I imagined she wasn't too happy. I on the other hand… didn't mind one bit.

'But I thought you said last week at the mall when you bought it, "I can't wait to show this to Sora."' snickered Xion, covering her mouth with her hand.

'You promised not to tell!'

'Oh I did? Maybe I forgot after you told everyone I bought a maid costume from a lingerie store!'

'So there is a costume…' Namine grinned; Xion sighed and hung her head in defeat.

'Wait why would you get a maid costume for Halloween…' asked Roxas, sounding very lost in the conversation. 'That isn't scary at all.'

'It isn't a Halloween costume Roxas.' started Axel but he was quickly interrupted by Xion who leaned forward to get between the two of them.

'It's a vampire maid costume, awesome right?' smiled Xion innocently before giving us all one of her death stares.

'Ohhh I see now…' replied Roxas, zoning out again to focus on his driving. I couldn't believe him sometimes, he was probably the most mature of everyone here yet when it came to girls or anything related to them it flew over his head with ease.

'Anyway,' I coughed, 'You're kind of crushing my legs Axel.'

'Yeah but you get to be in the back with Namine, I'm sure you guys can find a way to pass the time which may distract you a little. I'm doing you a favour.' winked Axel in the mirror.

Namine bit her lip and looked at me nervously, yet with a touch of interest which showed she didn't mind Axel's suggestion. She looked pretty damn cute doing it too.

But I felt I owed her an explanation about Kairi and my dreams before going back to our usual cuddles and kisses. She'd probably prefer it that way too. It looked like she was about to say something but stopped as Roxas brought the car to a halt.

'Alright we're here!' beamed Roxas, literally ripping the keys out the ignition with excitement and getting out of the car. 'Let's go get ice cream!' Maybe not mature in that sense either…

'Roxas wait!' called Xion, 'we still need to get everything out the back!' but he was long gone already.

'C'mon,' smiled Namine, 'let's get him back.' Kissing me on the cheek and stepping out with Xion. A part of me wished I could just forget my dreams and spend every day like this with Namine and my friends.

But the longing feeling I'd get when I thought about that place and Kairi was growing more and more, it wouldn't be right until I sorted it out.

**Roxas**

'Do we REALLY have to unpack everything now? All I wanted was ice cream…' I moaned as we made our way back to the car.

'C'mon Roxas it's just a little bit, the ice cream can wait.' ordered Namine as she dragged me along the beach. I would usually ignore anyone else who was denying me ice cream but Namine had a way with me.

Once we were back at the car Namine and Xion lined us up by the boot, quickly giving each of us a small tower of things to carry down to the shore.

'Who brought all this stuff?' asked Sora, peeking around the deck chair which had been added to his pile.

'There are bits and pieces from everyone of course.' said Namine with an innocent smile, dumping a bag in his arms and ruffling his hair.

'Yeah but I only brought one pair of flip flops, why do I have to carry this stuff?' I argued, it was becoming tough to balance everything.

'Because we're a team, silly!' answered Xion with extra enthusiasm, adding another bottle of… I don't really know what it is but it wasn't mine.

'It seems like we're really drawing the short straw of this "Team" scheme you two have got going on…' grumbled Axel as Namine struggled to decide who could carry the second sunshade.

Xion whispered something in Axel's ear which caused him to grin widely for a moment, he didn't complain again after that. I wonder if they were talking about her Halloween costume.

'Alright looks like we're set!' clapped Xion, grabbing her towel and making her way down to the sand. Namine had squeezed the sunshade under Sora's arm somehow and started to follow Xion. I looked at Sora desperately; I could hardly move an inch.

'I do owe her one...' he sighed, shaking his head and slowly starting to walk, well it was more like stumbling really. Axel was almost jogging, looking way happier than he should be. I guess we had no choice.

* * *

'Where… do you want it?' I stuttered, my legs almost giving in under the weight as I finally reached the spot Namine and Xion had chosen. It was a very convenient half mile from the car.

'Just here.' smiled Namine, pointing at a small dip beside the sunshade she had occupied. 'Thank you so much Roxas!' hugging me tightly after I set everything down. Maybe it was worth it… maybe.

'So can we go get ice cre-

As I ducked under the parasol Namine was lifting her shirt over her head, but the bottom of it was hooked on her bikini strap. I lost my words completely.

'Ah shit, can you get that for me Roxas?' she asked, lifting her shirt a little more to show it was stuck and revealing even more skin. I couldn't move a muscle, I just stood there eyes wide and dumbstruck. 'Roxas?'

'Uhhh…' I mumbled helplessly, I hadn't really dealt with something like this before, well there was that one time in gym with Olette in 4th grade but it wasn't quite the same. I felt myself blushing.

'C'mon Roxas,' she giggled,' it won't take a second, I'd do it myself but I don't want to risk tearing this shirt.' Reaching behind her shoulder to show me where it was stuck. 'Just… there.' She breathed in, stretching to poke the strap.

Without warning it pinged apart, her shirt escaped but the purple ends fell to her side as she screamed, grabbing her front tightly. 'Don't look!' she shrieked.

'What's going on?' called Sora, running towards the sunshade. I glanced towards Namine as I readied an explanation, her back was completely bare. As I said Namine has an "effect" on me… and well at times like this it could also have a "physical effect". I needed to hide quickly, this would look so wrong.

'Where are you going?' asked Sora as I burst out from under the parasol, holding my shorts tightly to cover it up.

'I feel like swimming!' I yelled, ripping my shirt off and flicking my shoes to the side as I sprinted to the ocean. 'Be back in a bit!' Luckily I was already in my trunks so I jumped into the cool water as soon as I reached the waves.

After submerging myself for a good ten seconds I rose to the surface again. Namine was freaking out still as Sora tried to do something to help but he also seemed very lost in the situation. Axel and Xion were busy laughing hysterically as they caught on.

I turned away and let myself bob up and down as I waited for… how did Axel put it again? For my firefighter to stand down, that was it.

'I really need a girlfriend.' I sighed to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Do you know how long it has been since I've been to a beach? Too damn long…**

**I hope you guys liked this more relaxed chapter and as always leave a review! Or a rant on Square's teasing trolly ways, I'd accept that too, like seriously how could they do this? I just want to see the new outfits god damit. **

**Next chapter we shall finally unveil whether Sora is actually just bat-shit crazy or not! Discretely of course, this is a Kingdom Hearts FanFic, I can't just simply tell you the plot :P**


	8. Stay With Me

**A/N: I've been pretty busy lately with exams and being disappointed over E3 so this took me a while to do but it's done! ^^ Sadly we shall have to say goodbye to that awesome 24,000 word count, it was so nice to look at…**

**Either way enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Wednesday – Stay With Me **

"_You and I sat right here, just like this, and watched the sun set."_

**Sora**

After getting a late lunch we were heading back to our spot on the beach, earlier we played a game of volleyball and even with Roxas on our side Namine and I lost to Axel and Xion. They were both very serious when it came to sports but luckily all we bet was ice cream so it was all good fun really.

'Come on guys try it!' urged Roxas as he bit a chunk out of the bright blue Popsicle; he had begged us all to try the "Sea-Salt" flavour but I wasn't expecting it to be so… vibrant.

'Why is it… blue?' I muttered as I held it up to the sunlight, still not sure if it was safe to eat, Roxas had a knack for finding weird things as a kid and I was always nervous when he got me to try stuff

'Because it's supposed to look like the ocean, duh.' answered Roxas bluntly as he took another large bite into his ice cream. Namine shrugged and was about to taste it as a small kid more a less leapt at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Jeez you scared me Ven!' exclaimed Namine with a playful smile, I guess she knew him from somewhere, luckily she had her shirt and shorts on; I would've been a bit uneasy otherwise; even if the blonde boy only looked around 11.

'Uh who's that?' asked Xion, peaking over Namine's shoulder to get a look.

'He kind of looks like Roxas… although a little more direct with the ladies… I like it!' added Axel with a grin.

'Ven these are my friends, want to say hi?' offered Namine sweetly, pushing him back a little so he could see something other than the white of her shirt. Ventus looked at us all quickly and then he glanced at Namine's hand in mine settling his eyes on me angrily.

'Is that your boyfriend?' Ven frowned, still not looking away; he had quite the glare for a kid.

'The name's Sora!' I gleamed, 'And yeah that would be me.' Kissing Namine on the cheek which he didn't seem to appreciate, I was enjoying this way too much for my age.

'Anyway…' Namine blushed, 'This is Ventus, he came to see me during the show last night with his dad to give me a picture and I call him ve-

'Mr Eraqus isn't my dad!' laughed Ventus, 'He's one of my teachers and we're on a school trip from Destiny Islands.' A sharp pain struck my head at the name of his home, causing me to drop my ice cream as I rested my temple on my palm. The islands were where my dad had been murdered, but I'd never reacted to hearing it like that before.

'Aww why'd you drop it?' sulked Roxas, looking as if his world was falling apart.

'Sora are you okay?' asked Namine, her voice laced with concern as she squeezed my hand and moved closer. She was probably worried I was going to pass out again, but I'd felt great ever since we got to the beach, this wasn't as bad as it was in school.

'Yeah I'm good; it's probably just the sun.' I replied, comforting her with a smile.

'Ventus come on!' Called a young girl who was waving from the top of the beach, she had blue hair and next to her was another boy with brown hair; they both looked to be same age as Namine's fan.

'Alright I'll be right there!' Ven yelled back before turning to hug Namine again, 'will you come to Destiny Islands one day?' His blue eyes were bright with hope; I had to admit he was a cute kid.

'I'll try my best, okay?' assured Namine as she ruffled his hair.

'Awesome! Although I think Aqua has a crush on me so we won't be able to get married if you change your mind, sorry.' Wow… talk about confidence. 'Bye Namine and… Sora' he ended my name with a grumble before running to meet his friends.

'Mmm this is so good!' exclaimed Axel as he admired his blue Popsicle with a new wonder; I was missing my ice cream now that I felt better.

'I know right! It's salty… but sweet.' decided Xion with deep thought as she munched away.

'See I told you guys, it's the best by far.' Nodded Roxas with a proud grin, 'but it gets your hands all sticky sometimes.'

'I thought you'd be used to that…' snickered Axel, Xion giggled with him as they continued down the beach.

'What does he mean?' wondered Roxas, looking at us for help. I wasn't going to explain this now, not in front of Namine, I'd tell him later.

'Not a clue,' I shrugged, 'C'mon let's get back to our spot.' I left hand in hand with Namine, Roxas followed slowly, still trying to figure it out probably.

'Want to share?' offered Namine with a smile as she held the ice cream to my lips, I opened my mouth a little and she popped it in.

'This really does taste good,' I mumbled, taking a bite and admiring the flavour.

'Hey that was a huge chunk!' whined Namine, pulling it away and sticking her tongue out playfully before nibbling on it herself. She gave me an upset frown but it only made her look cuter, I think she knows it does too.

'You're pretty adorable you know that?' I smirked, letting go of her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her next to me.

'I know… but you're still not allowed anymore.' She teased, bopping me on the nose with her ice cream before pressing her lips against mine.

'Mmm, sweet…'

'and salty.' She finished for me with a wink as she pulled away slowly. I really do love the beach, I think I always have.

**Kairi**

After my first full shift as a waitress at a bar/restaurant I was totally beat, it was nothing compared to the part-time work I'd been doing while still at high school. I liked thinking about that, high school in the past tense, it had dragged on for way too long and I didn't feel it had really brought me anything special.

Decent grades and a small handful of friends were all I had to show to be honest, and the best of those friends, Riku Stern, I'd known for my whole life so that didn't even count. The thought of going to university hardly appealed to me either, so until I had my next goal I decided to just pick up a full job where I already worked.

Even though I was tired I didn't want to go home yet, the red-pink sky looked beautiful and if you lived on Destiny Islands you just had to go to the beach on an evening like this. Then again it wouldn't be all that fun on my own so I pulled out my phone and looked for Riku's name.

"Meet me at the beach in 5?" I sent the message fairly positive of his reply as I made my way to the shore.

"Sure thing, see you in a bit." He answered; Riku and I had always been there for each other so hanging out on short notice was nothing out of the usual. The only problem was that Riku had a knack for dropping literally anything to come see me.

"Anything" tended to be his newest girlfriend who inevitably would think I'm trying to steal him away, and since Riku had dated about 50% of the school not that many girls liked me. But for a friend like him it was worth it, most of them were bitchy anyway.

I sat at the end of the low wooden pier, our usual spot, and slipped my shoes and socks off, dipping my toes into the water.

'That's better…' I smiled to myself, closing my eyes and laying back.

'Look at you Kairi Linacre!' whistled Riku as he leaned over me, sending me shooting upwards again.

'Don't do that Riku!' I exclaimed, punching him on the shoulder lightly, 'you're gonna end up in the water one day…' he was always trying to mess with me.

'Black suits you, that's all I'm saying.' teased Riku, shining one of his lady killer smiles as he sat down next to me. I was still wearing my work outfit which was a short black dress.

Was Riku attractive? Yes, incredibly so, when he wanted a girl he got the girl it was as simple as that. His long silver hair, the shiny eyes, the slim toned body, the smile, the way he always knew what to say and to top it off he was one of the sweetest guys I knew.

But there was one problem; he could never make relationships stick. It wasn't that he didn't care but he just… "Could never find the one he was looking for." I dated him myself for about 2 weeks at the start of high school but it was mostly a cover up because I didn't want guys trying to hit on me all the time.

I liked to think I was quite pretty myself but I'd never thrown myself at someone like other girls did with Riku. I hadn't really felt a spark with a boy before, nothing I felt was worth pursuing anyway. I'd had a couple of boyfriends in the past and it was fun but it never got too serious.

The only boy I felt was really special was Sora… but I hadn't seen him for 13 years now, we were only young but I remember every moment I spent with him. He made me happy.

'Thinking about something?' asked Riku, nudging me lightly.

'Huh? Oh, umm… nothing really.' I smiled, Riku knew I thought about Sora a lot and it bugged him, he'd done his best to forget his old best friend and he hated talking about it. The day Sora moved away.

'Is it Sora?' the playful tone gone from his voice this time. It was pointless to lie about it.

'Yeah…' I sighed; looking out at the sun, everything here reminded me of him. The beach, the waves and the sea shells… all the promises we made. Will you come back one day?

'I've been thinking about him too actually.' Admitted Riku softly, it had been ages since I'd heard him upset, it was pretty much impossible to put Riku down but I guess Sora was an exception.

'Do you miss him still?' I asked, turning to face him.

'More than ever.' replied Riku with his head down, 'but enough of that, I'm hungry.' returning my gaze with a smile. It was comforting to talk about Sora with Riku but I could tell he hurt more than he let show. They'd been like brothers before Sora left.

'Alright, let's go get something to eat,' dusting myself off and offering him a hand. Riku pulled himself up, with a little lack of effort on his end, 'what did you have in mind?' Before he could answer his phone lit up from inside his pockets. I had a good idea who it was.

'Riku what were you doing before you got here?' I questioned innocently, watching him read his text.

'Uh I was with Yuffie… in a restaurant.' He grimaced, clearly not happy with the text.

'And did you finish being with Yuffie?'

'Well… I kind of said… I was going to the bathroom.' He chuckled lightly but I didn't join in, I couldn't believe him sometimes.

'Riku it's been about 20 minutes!' I yelled, thumping him on the shoulder, 'go apologise right now!'

'Okay, okay… but she's gone home already and I'm still hungry, can't we eat first?'

'No we can't freaking eat first! Go to her house this instant and make it up to her!' I was beginning to lose my patience.

'Well that I can do.' He smirked, starting to walk up the pier. I couldn't help but grin a little as I followed Riku.

'That's not what I mean and you know it.'

'Why are you smiling then? Huh?' he reached a hand to my side, damn him for knowing my sensitive spots.

'I'm not!' I retorted, giggling at his touch before pulling his hand away.

'Whatever you say…' he teased, 'let's get going then.' We walked up the beach together and were about to say bye but there was still something I wanted to ask.

'Riku do you think we should of tried harder? To find Sora… I mean.' I stood still in the sand and waited for a reply. I thought about this nearly every day, I'd do a lot if it meant getting Sora back.

'Kairi you… you shouldn't try and blame yourself,' started Riku as he rested a hand on mine, 'even if we did find him it isn't our place to tell him. Like you always say, he'll come back one day, right?' ending with a comforting smile.

'It's just that I feel myself missing him more and more and I just…I just….' I felt tears building up in my eyes but before any could fall Riku held me tightly. I could always trust him.

'I know Kairi, I know.' He sniffed, still not letting go which I was grateful for. I always felt my weakest when thinking about Sora, I needed a friend at times like this. 'Let's get you home.'

We didn't talk much on the way back but it was enough to just have Riku with me, holding me, he was the only one who understood.

'Make sure you go see Yuffie alright?' I reminded Riku as I opened the door to my parents' house, I guess I'd have to start looking for a place of my own soon.

'Will do.' He grinned, 'see ya soon Kairi.'

'Night Riku, and thanks again.' I smiled, waving goodbye before heading inside.

Even though it was only around 8 I was ready to sleep like a baby, and after talking to Riku I couldn't help but think of our time together as kids with Sora. 'Come home soon…'

**Sora**

We all started winding down as the sun set and others at the beach were beginning to pack up, the 5 of us were sat by the water talking about all sorts but I couldn't concentrate on the conversation very well. I was trying to find a way to explain my dreams to Namine but the timing never felt right.

Then again when would it? When was a good time to the girl you loved for the past 3 years that you were having dreams about being on an island with another girl… it sounded more and more ridiculous every time I thought of how to describe it.

'How come you're so quiet today?' asked Axel, poking my shoulder to get my attention.

'Just uh… thinking…' I feigned a smile hoping that the topic would be dropped, telling Namine would be one thing but I wasn't ready to explain to everyone yet, I didn't even get it myself.

'What ya thinking about?' piped Roxas with a wide grin.

'Y'know what? That ice cream was so good I think I want some more.' interrupted Xion suddenly, already on her feet with Axel to get going. 'Let's go Roxas.' Grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away.

'But we just got ice cream, what about Sora and Namine, aren't they coming?'

'We'll bring some back for them, don't worry.' Xion threw me a wink before focusing on keeping Roxas with her and Axel. That was a little odd… had Namine talked to her about it already?

'I didn't think she'd be so blunt about it, sorry.' giggled Namine who was wrapped around my arm. 'Xion's always been good at getting things done though so I'm not sure what I expected really.'

'Wasn't she curious to _why_ you wanted to be alone with me?' I chuckled, it was a relief to be alone with Namine again, if I had this stuck on my mind any longer I'd lose the plot.

'She just thought we wanted to have… sex.' Namine blushed before looking down at the sand.

'Oh.' I wasn't expecting that and it took me a while to regain my composure. My first thought was how on earth would we have sex here, there's like kids and stuff still about. Then I started thinking about Namine and her bikini which started a whole other train of thought.

'But that's not the point.' Namine started quickly as she shook her head, I wonder if she was thinking the same thing. Well hopefully not about me in a bikini but… similar. 'Are you ready to talk about it now? Her I mean… sorry, I'm ruining this.' flustered Namine as she buried her face in her hands

'You don't have anything to be sorry for,' I smiled as I slid a hand behind her back and squeezed her shoulder softly, 'You're supposed to be mad at me, remember?'

'It's hard to stay mad when you act like you do Sora… but I think I can resist leaping in your arms for a little while, and maybe pull an angry face.' She teased, sticking her tongue out, the little pretend frown she wore did nothing but make her look cute.

'Good, and after this we'll go back to looking forward yeah?'

'Well Ventus' offer was pretty tempting so we'll see,' she grinned, 'depends how good you are at explaining.'

'I'll do my best.' I chuckled as I played with her blonde hair but she quickly pulled my hand away.

'Nu uh! No messing around until you explain yourself mister.' Ordered Namine, she did a good job of covering her grin but I knew her too well. Either way I complied and dropped my hand into the sand.

'Alright let's see…' I started, looking up to gather my thoughts. The main problem with explaining it to Namine would be that I didn't have much to give description wise, it was more the feelings I'd get. 'So a couple of weeks ago I started having this dream about a beach somewhere, in the beginning it was just sort of pictures of the ocean, the sun, the sounds of the waves and so on.'

'Seems pretty normal to me.' encouraged Namine with a smile, the light touching on her eyes perfectly. She wasn't freaking out yet so that helped.

'That's what I thought too but eventually I started getting the images while I was awake too, only quick glimpses, but they're there.'

'Do you think that's what made you pass out the other day?' asked Namine, tilting her head as if to figure me out.

'Seems that way, it's like when I try to think about that place I can't focus properly and my head starts hurting like hell. The thing is I can't stop thinking about it…' I sighed.

'And what about… Kairi?' Namine shifted around, I couldn't blame her for being a little uncomfortable.

'Well recently the dreams have been a lot more complete and she's always in them, along with a boy named Riku… it's usually just us doing kid stuff.'

'What sort of the kid stuff? Like spin the bottle?' Namine's eyes were wide open now, her hands clenched into fists.

'Hah! No like building sandcastles silly, I'm not sure how old I'm supposed to be in the dream but it couldn't be more than 7, too young to like girls anyway.' I snickered, bopping her on the nose for worrying.

'Hmm alright, well what do you think about them? Are you worried?'

'No not worried… just curious. They feel so real sometimes, almost as if they aren't dreams at all but…'

'Memories.' finished Namine, stealing the words right out of my mouth. I nodded in response and she was about to continue before Roxas appeared right between us.

'One for the pretty lady and one for the not too shabby boyfriend.' grinned Roxas as he offered the two of us our ice creams. The timing was beyond amazing, but at least Namine knew now and understood. I'd still like to talk to her a bit more; it felt good to get it out my system.

'Thanks man, where are Xion and Axel though?' taking the ice cream and popping it between my lips. I'd have to thank Xion later.

'Oh they headed to the car already, said they'd meet us there.'

'But we need Axel to help carry the stuff, did they seriously just ditch us here?' fumed Namine, her face starting to glow red as she got frustrated. Again Namine wasn't good at getting angry, it just looked funny.

'Roxas and I will manage most of it, but no slacking on your end!' I grinned, nudging her shoulder as I went with Roxas to gather everything up. When the three of us were together I always felt better.

'Can you get my flip flops?' called Roxas back to Namine as he heaved a deck chair into his arms. Namine gave him a furious glare; she didn't like being bossed around much.

'You're lucky the both of you look good shirtless…' she grumbled, picking up a few things along with Roxas' shoes. 'I'm gonna get Xion back for this.'

**Namine**

Not much happened during the ride back to Roxas's place so I spent most of it thinking about what Sora had told me. Nothing really struck me as odd until that last part; did Sora have memories from that place and of Kairi?

Just from listening to Sora talk about it I could tell it meant a lot to him… and if so it means a lot to me too, I'll help him get to the bottom of it if that's what he wants.

Once we arrived at Roxas' house Axel and Xion made their way home. Apparently Roxas had promised his parents he'd go out with them to some work party his father was hosting so that left Sora and I alone.

'Walk me home?' I asked, offering Sora my hand with a smile.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' He replied, taking my hand firmly and pulling me in for a kiss before we started down the path together. I could still taste the ice cream on his lips. Yummy.

It was almost dark out so it was getting pretty chilly, before I even said anything Sora's arm was around my back to keep me warm. Even after all this time together I still got a little nervous whenever we held one another or kissed. Damn butterflies.

'Thanks.' I blushed, resting my head on Sora's shoulder and slipping my arm beneath his. I was feeling pretty bad for doubting Sora about Kairi to be honest; he really didn't know what was going on himself.

'Is there anything else you want to know Namine? About the dreams I mean.' It was like he could read my thoughts, but for now I was happy just to have him here now; I wasn't going to push him for answers.

'No it's ok, but if you ever want to talk about it just tell me, yeah? We can figure it out together.' turning to be in front of Sora as we reached my house. I didn't want him to leave just yet; today with him had been perfect.

'I'd like that…' he breathed, looking down at me with those deep blue eyes, even his stare was sexy and he probably had no idea.

Should I ask him to stay the night? I mean we'd slept in the same bed several times before but never really on purpose, it just sort of happened that way. But tonight I… I wanted him.

'Stay with me.' I whispered quietly, I didn't have the confidence to say it loudly and the words had kind of just come out on its own… quite out of the blue too.

'Huh?' Sora gaped in disbelief, just looking at me wide eyed. Despite looking like a total goof it was pretty cute.

'Stay with me tonight.' I said again softly, but loud enough to hear this time as I held both of his hands in mine. My nerves were eating me apart as our eyes locked but I couldn't tear them away, not from Sora.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Kairi is an actual thing now! *lights fireworks* and as of tomorrow I will be done with High School! *lights more fireworks* **

**I'd love to hear what people think about the whole Sora dream business so leave a review If you can :D **

**Hope ****you are all doing amazing, see ya!**


End file.
